Give Me Strength
by HopeInDark
Summary: The road to happiness isn't supposed to be so perfect but it seems to have worked for them but it won't be last. Nobody's life can be that perfect, everyone has their tangles. How will they survive when their lives are rocked by a unexpected circumstances AU Human
1. Chapter 1

**Love Like This**

She stands under the shade of a large oak at the edge of the garden.

She stands on the side of the party just observing, the twins run past her her a blur of laughter and waves as they run around wildly with their friends on hot on their heels, cake smeared around their faces.

'They are going to be a nightmare to put down tonight'.

She hears their mother say to her husband who looks after their children as they disappear round the side of the house, reappearing moments later with ice cream and she groans.

'It's their birthday let them enjoy it'.

He tells her looking at his children who suddenly come to a stop and run towards their parents a fit of laughter as they collide with them.

She turns her attention to where her best friend is sitting with her boyfriend by her side, his hands resting protectively on the rounded bump of her stomach.

A smug smile on his face, typical for him he thinks but of all the things in his life, they all know that while the pregnancy came as a complete and unexpected surprise.

He was overjoyed when his girlfriend of over a year told him that she was expecting his child.

Late nights at the bar he owned traded with late night ice cream and pickle runs, one of her cravings.

Instead of his head being stuck in playboy, he was reading every baby book out there

The unmistakeable sound of her daughter's giggles fill her ears and she turns her head to find her in the arms of her other best friend who is staring adoringly at the child who is a perfect combination of both mother and father.

Her uncle suddenly scoops the child out of the arms of her friend as he lifts her high in the air making her laugh in delight.

Her laughter touching her ears makes her heart swell.

It's nice to be together again as a family but she misses him when he's not around missing moments like this listening to their daughter laugh.

She knew that when she first laid eyes on him that she would end up missing him in such a way.

Only 16 when she first met him

She stumbled across him having no idea who he was, she had only gone to the grill to collect the usual movie night take out.

When she found herself staring at the stranger who was sat at the bar his attention not on any women that tried to gain his attention.

It was purely focused on the pad in front of him which he stared at furiously as a pencil danced in his hands.

She wasn't sure how long she had been watching him when she met a stormy gaze.

He didn't speak only stared making her feel uneasy and she turned away quickly collecting her order and leaving without another glance in his direction.

The second time she met him was when she collided with him outside her high school again his attention was focused on the sketchbook in his hands otherwise he would have noticed her coming towards him which he didn't until his sketchbook was knocked out of his hands and he found himself staring at her for a second time.

Expect now she finally got the chance to really look at him, away from the dark lighting of the grill.

He was breathtaking in every sense of the word, she thought guys like him only existed in the minds of authors or movies but here he was.

Dark blonde hair that curled naturally that was messed up making her wonder what he was doing before he came to stand outside her school, stubble lined that perfect jaw, his eyes dark blue eyes still held a storm but her eyes where drawn to his lips, so full and perfect.

She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss him and she suddenly remember how awkward this situation already was.

'Sorry'.

She mumbled as she got up and he looked at her as he stood himself up brushing dirt of his clothes, eyes searching for his sketchbook which she handed to him.

'Thank you'.

He had an accent and not just any accent, she was sure her heart may have jumped out of her throat as she didn't say a word to him and he looked at her strangely and nodded to himself turning away from her.

The third time she met him, he had got into a fight with her now very much ex boyfriend.

She had heard the chanting before she even saw what was happening.

'Fight,Fight,Fight'.

She pushed her way through the crowd to find him standing their glaring at Tyler who wiped blood on his sleeve.

'I'm going to kill you'.

He yelled lunged at the mysterious stranger who dodged the move and reached out twisting Tyler's arm making him fall to his knees.

'Listen to me mate, your lucky that my sister is watching me otherwise I'd be killing you'.

'I'm not your mate'.

Tyler spat and the guy didn't even respond as he pulled Tyler to his feet and dragged him through the crowd.

'Tyler what is going on?'.

She snapped as he was pulled past her and mysterious stranger stopped and looked at her.

'This is your boyfriend'.

God his accent sounded hotter when he was pissed she thought but shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

'Yeah'.

He looked at her and then at Tyler shaking his head.

'So you have a beautiful girlfriend is that not enough for you'.

He asked Tyler who avoided looking at him or Caroline but muttered something that she couldn't make out.

'Look love you may want to find a new boyfriend'.

Advice she didn't take for the longest time believing that Tyler did really love her.

Until she went over to his house to surprise him to find him between the legs of another girl and he didn't even seem ashamed which led to the fourth time she met him and found out who he was.

She sat in the grill staring at the drink in front of her, thank god for fake I.D and the college staff that worked at the grill on the weekends.

She didn't exactly want the drink but she thought being drunk would make her feel better.

'Rough night?'.

She turns her head to see him standing beside her.

'No drawing tonight'.

She replied looking back at her drink as he sat beside her and she heard him laugh.

'Not tonight, where's that boyfriend of yours'.

He asks and she still refuses to look at him.

'He found himself more comfortable between another girls legs'.

He didn't respond but she heard him mutter something along the lines of ripping out his liver and she smiled to herself.

'I'm sorry'.

Now she looked at him, finding herself overwhelmed by his face but she ignored that.

'Why are you sorry, you don't know me, this is the second time we've spoken'.

He smiled showing dimples and she hated him, why was he so perfect.

'I do know you, you know my sister Rebekah, your a frequent visitor at our house'.

'Rebekah as in Mikaelson'.

He nodded.

'So that would make you the mystery brother that I've heard about but never seen'.

'I'm Nikklaus Mikaelson but Nikklaus is the name my father gave , so call me Klaus'.

She 16 when she met him.

17 when he kissed her and she kissed him back.

18 when she was leaving for college when he told her he would be her last love.

19 when she told him she loved him.

21 when he asked her to be his wife.

22 when discovered she was pregnant and became Mrs Mikaelson.

Now she was 23 with a beautiful 9 month old daughter and more in love than she ever imagined.

All that was missing was him.

Author's Note

Here it is my first real Klaus & Caroline story.

I am currently co-writer for How Good Can It Be.

But this is my idea and I'm going to run with it and hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I love telling the story.

This is a Klaus & Caroline story but their friends and family will be a big part of this story and I will reveal who the parents of the twins are and who the pregnant friend is but for now I hope you've all enjoyed this taster.


	2. Welcome Home

**Welcome home**

I must be imagining it as I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the room, I hold the baby monitor tight in my hand as I push open her door to find him sitting their with her in his arms.

He turns his gazes at me, motioning for me to join him as our baby gives into her slumber in his arms.

Her dark blue eyes go between us both, slowly closing.

I watch as he gently places a kiss to temple before laying her in the crib, I love watching him with her.

His gaze so protective and adoring.

'Sweet dreams beautiful girl'.

I whisper touching her cheek with a finger.

He takes my hand as he leads me out of the room, closing the door quietly behind us.

'You did so good'.

He whispers and I shake my head.

'We did good'.

I tell him as he leans into kiss me.

'You have no idea how much I missed you'.

He whispers as he pulls back to stare at me, I smile.

'I missed you too'.

He smiles letting out a yawn.

'Let's go to bed'.

We walk down the hallway to our room, I disappear into the bathroom to change out of the clothes that I've had on for most of the day.

I hear him opening and closing draws.

I pull my blouse over my head leaving it in the hamper to be washed the next morning, let my shorts slip down my legs and I stare at my reflection.

Smiling when he comes behind her and places both his hands against her stomach.

'I thought you wanted to sleep'.

'I did but sleep evaded my thoughts when I saw you standing like this'.

He tells her running the tip of his nose up the side of her neck, he spins her around to face him her hands now on his bare chest and she runs her fingers over his tattoo.

Honestly she used to think tattoos where the most unattractive thing to have but he had certainly changed her mind on that idea.

She placed a kiss to the tattoo on his chest, he runs his hands through her hair and she looks up at him.

He stares at her in a way nobody else has, it's almost like he is physically touching her but with his eyes.

'You have no idea how much I love you'.

She whispers not sure if he even heard her but the way his lips claim her own, she knows he did and he feels the exact same way.

He pulls her body tighter to his own, his hands running up along her back undoing her bra in a swift motion stepping back from her to let it fall to the floor before he is pulling her back to him.

A groan escaping his lips as he finds this closeness almost unbearable, he walks blindly back into the bedroom until his knees hit the bed causing him to fall backwards pulling her with him.

She stares down at him blonde hair falling over her shoulders, brushing against his chest.

He brings a hand to her face and she kisses his open palm.

This women is likely to be the death of him but he couldn't think of a better way to go.

He sits up slowly rolling her so that she is now the one of her back, she watches him watching her.

He has been apart from her for to long, he wants to touch every part of her body, he wants to rediscover every inch of her skin.

'Mmmmmmm'.

Is the only sound that she can manage as touches her lips with a finger and slowly drags it down her throat, between her breasts, to her navel and then to comes to a stop and she shivers as he brings both his hands to the side of her hips and she lifts her hips allowing him to remove the piece of lace that is stopping him from touching her.

He is on his knees on front of her and she sits up propping herself on her elbows to look at him.

He meets her gaze as he places kisses to her stomach, going lower with each kiss until he has her legs over his shoulders.

He brings a finger to touch her and she whimpers.

'I've missed that too'.

He husks as he brings his mouth to her, his tongue tastes her and she falls apart.

He knows that he is good at this which is one of the reason he loves to do it, the second reason is because he loves to watch her as he does it.

There is nothing more erotic to him than watching his wife,mother of his daughter falling apart at his tongue.

Biting her lip as she watches him pleasure her, feeling his tongue as it moves slowly, her hands find home in his hair as she pulls at it tightly.

In response he takes her sensitive bud into his mouth and sucks on it for only a moment before releasing it and blowing on it.

Repeating the action over and over.

'Kl-aus'.

He chuckles against her inner thigh, watching her as she bites her lip hard, trying not to scream out his name.

'Is this all for me, love?'.

He asks sinfully with a smirk as he tastes her again and she moans.

'Is that a yes?'.

He asks again biting on her inner thigh as he replaces his tongue with two fingers and she whimpers again.

'Tell me what you want?'.

He whispers her looking at her as she moves her hips in perfect sync with his fingers but she doesn't reply only whimpering his name.

He only chuckles as that in some he replaces fingers with his talented tongue, he becomes lost in pleasuring his wife.

His tongue is soon joined again by his fingers, while he brings his other hand up her body to cup a breast rolling her nipple between his fingers.

'Let go, love'.

He whispers as he stares at her and watches as she falls apart, he is sure that he hasn't made her have an orgasm like that in sometime.

He kisses his way back up her body, feeling her body still quivering, she runs her hand slowly down his body letting her hand run down his body stopping at the waistband of his boxers, her hand slipping inside taking him in her hand and he groans as his fingers find their way back inside of her teasing her.

He kisses her fiercely.

They feel so good together, it's hard for them to imagine life without the other, his fingers inside her, her hand on him as they continue to kiss lost in their lover's dance.

He pulls back staring at her with in intense gaze.

He doesn't have to say anything she knows what he wants and moves back on the bed staring at him as he loses his boxer and finds himself being welcomed home as she arches her hips to meet him as he enters her.

He is still for a moment, a gasp escapes his lips and then he is moving, thrusting into her like they haven't been apart for the last two weeks.

Hand on her hip as he guides their movements.

She moans as he wraps his arms around her waist, pounding into her over and over again.

She's so glad he is home, in their bed, making love to her.

She will never be able to explain how to feels to have him inside of her and loving her.

He thrusts deeper as he feels her nails digging into his back, he brings a hand to her face smoothing her hair away and her eyes flutter open, he can't tear himself away from her as she stares at him through dazed eyes, panting and moaning for him.

He can't take it any longer and pulls her up suddenly and she whimpers at the lack of contact but moans his name when he enters her again.

She rocks her hips against him slowly as he takes a breast into his mouth biting and sucking, while she rest her head against his hair.

'Don't stop'.

She manages to get the words out breathlessly and he circles his hips with each thrust.

'I have no intention of stopping'.

He brings her back underneath him, their bed shakes violently with every movement, he pins her hand to the bed as the other disappears between them and he starts to circle her bud between his fingers as he brings her closer to her second orgasm of the night.

He knows she is fighting it, moving her legs so that he go deeper, swivelling his hips with each movement.

She is clinging to him as he takes over her senses.

'Come, love'.

He pants as he rubs her clit in time with every thrust.

She bites down on his shoulder to stop her screams waking the baby and he grips her hips tightly with two hands as he thrust into her in a blind passion as they both come hard, the head board slamming against the wall.

He rolls of her not to crush her with his weight and pulls her sweat covered body close to him as they both pant trying to catch their breath.

He awakens before her that morning, the sounds of Lydia's gently cooing coming through the baby monitor stir him from sleep.

He look's over at her beautiful sleeping form, running his hand slowly up and down her back.

She sighed contently at she felt his fingers on her back.

'What are you doing?'.

She whispers, smiling as he kisses her back.

'Admiring what I've missed'.

His lips moving across her back.

'You've been away too long'.

She tells him as she turns to face him, sadness in his eyes as she touches his lips with her fingers, memories of the night before flood his mind.

Her body moving with his, the taste of her on his lips, the feeling of her skin under his hands.

She is still glowing from their previous encounter.

It had to be said that he was much more a fan of her just 'fucked look', which is why he made sure to keep her very satisfied in the bedroom allowing for to look like this most of time.

She was a true beauty regardless but her beauty was heightened around times of love making.

He ran a hand through her hair, humming to himself, he rolled on top of her

She was still warm, as he kissed her neck and lips, her legs found themselves settled on either side of his hips.

He slipped inside of her and they began to move together.

She sighed sweetly into his ear as he kissed her neck, he held her hand tightly in his as he moved with her slowly not rushing.

Bonnie letting herself into the house was unusual, in fact it was almost expected that someone would just let themselves in varied for Bonnie to Rebekah.

With her usual sitter away on holiday, Caroline had asked Bonnie to watch Lydia for the week with pay even and she had agreed she loved Lydia.

She headed to the kitchen, putting on coffee for Caroline and getting Lydia's breakfast ready.

She glanced at the clock as she poured out the coffee and headed for the stairs.

'Oh god'.

Her hand slapped against the headboard, trying to hold onto something for support, he had changed the position completely, he was pressed up against her while he held onto her legs,

Thrusting into her harder pushing her to the point of delirium.

Then a knock at the door, made them both freeze.

'Caroline, are you up?'.

Did Bonnie have bad timing or what Klaus thought to himself but he wasn't going to stop now and started to thrust into her again, his movements slower but still forceful.

There was another knock again from Bonnie.

'Yeah Bonnie I'm up'.

She almost screamed out the words.

'Are you okay?'.

Bonnie asked back her voice concerned.

'Yeah I'm just finishing a workout, I'll be out soon'.

She managed to keep her voice the same as he pumped into her recklessly.

'I'm going to get Lydia ready'.

Bonnie replied but Caroline wasn't listening any more as he kissed her to capture the scream that grew in the back of her throat.

Dark blonde curly hair, with azure blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes that touched her cheeks when she slept, a delicate nose and a full pout like her father.

Lydia Elizabeth Mikaelson was bouncing in her crib contently making gurgling noises as Bonnie walked into the room

She was the perfect combination of Klaus and Caroline destined to break a lot of hearts.

When she looked at Bonnie she started to suck her thumb as she was picked up by Bonnie and taken down stairs for breakfast.

Breakfast for Lydia was always a messy affair she seemed to enjoy feeding her hair, which Bonnie learned as she tried to feed her that morning only to end up with mashed banana all over her top.

'Great'.

She muttered under her breath as tried again this time she was more successful the food made it past Lydia's lips but when Lydia started clapping her hands together at something unseen by Bonnie, mashed banana ended up all over the floor.

'Has someone missed me?'.

Bonnie turned as Klaus walked into the room and towards the baby who started to make cooing noises, tiny hands closing and opening at him and once she was in his arm she put her hand on his face and patted his jaw.

He sat down at the table with Lydia in his arms and picked up a spoonful of banana and she opened her mouth wide accepting the food without a drop of it going anywhere, she did this again and again until the bowl was empty and she grizzled.

'Someone clearly missed their dad, she is usually a nightmare to feed'.

He told Bonnie as he put Lydia back in her high chair.

'Hopefully this little one, won't feed the floor'.

She replied patting her stomach and he smiled.

'I can't believe that Kol is about to be a parent'.

She nodded.

'Neither can I but he's been so good and supportive.

I watch with Lydia or with Lexi and Alexa and I know he's going to be a good dad'.

'So when did you get back?'.

Bonnie asked as she stood up taking the bowl to the sink.

'Last night I wanted to surprise my girls'.

He said looking at Lydia who started to coo again as Caroline entered the kitchen dressed for day in a fitted navy shirt dress and black heels.

She leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheeks and smiled as Bonnie handed her the freshly made coffee.

'Thank you'.

She said looking at Klaus who winked at her as he rose from his seat offering it to her.

'Let me get ready I'll take you in'.

He kissed her cheek and disappeared upstairs.

'So when I knocked before you were you two'.

Bonnie didn't even have to ask the question, there was no amount of make up in the world that could make Caroline glow that way.

'You glad he's home'.

'Of course, so thank you so much for doing this, I owe you big time'

'A week of babysitting for me and we'll call it even'.

Caroline nodded and laughed.

'Deal'.

Klaus walked downstairs to find Bonnie sitting on the sofa a bowl of pickles resting on her stomach while Lydia crawled around her play pen without a care in the world.

He headed to the kitchen and found Caroline on the phone.

She turned to look at him and then brought her attention back to the phone in her hand.

'Rebekah you can ask him that yourself, he's bringing me in, he got back last night'.

She looked at him and handed him the phone.

'Last night Nik, you told me that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night'.

He smiled at the sound of Rebekah's voice.

'I managed to get myself an earlier flight'.

'Not early enough, you missed the twin's birthday'.

'I know and I plan on making it up to them but all I wanted to do was see my family Rebekah, surely you'd be able to understand that'.

'Of course I understand that, I'll let you go tell Caroline that I'll see her when she gets in'.

'Goodbye Rebekah'.

He ended the call and handed Caroline her phone, guilt washed over him.

'You know she's only teasing you'.

She tells him and he nods.

'I know but I am sorry being away from you and Lydia is one of the hardest things I have to do'.

'I know but you do if the right reasons, I can't fault you for wanting to be successful'.

'Success means nothing without you, sometimes I think Kol had the right idea to live of the family money, never having to work a day in my life'.

'That's not who you are and even Kol has proven that being born into money isn't everything he bought a bar for a reason to make something of himself, like you, Elijah and Rebekah, I love you and you love me, that's all that matters'.

She kissed his cheek stroking where she kissed him and smiled.

**Author's note **

So yes Kol is the father of Bonnie's baby and Rebekah has twin daughter's Lexi & Alexa who could their father possibly be.

I hope you are enjoy this as I plan to continue and introduce more characters as the story goes including those who plan to bring those who will be trouble for the main characters.


	3. Lucky Ones

**Lucky Ones**

Rebekah Mikaelson was the youngest , sharpest mind that Lucy Leonard had ever found and made sure not to let a bright young thing like her slip through her fingers and had offered Rebekah a job as a Fashion Intern for B&W magazine but being an intern wasn't enough for Rebekah who worked harder than anyone else while juggling motherhood, college and work and made the rise from intern to Fashion editor in the short space of two years.

Something that had never been done before but she was a Mikaelson and she strived for excellence and no matter how hard she had to work or tiring she found it to be.

Now at the tender age of 22 almost 23 with her birthday only a month a way, she had everything she wanted, two beautiful children, a husband who would never betray her and the support of her family and friends.

Of course people had their doubts about her, after she discovered she was almost 4 weeks pregnant.

A month after landing the internship, so there she was 18 years old fresh out of high school in college and now expecting her first child to Stefan Salvatore her boyfriend of over two years who was in studying in NYU but unlike many guys who would have run for the hills on the news that their 18 year old girlfriend was pregnant, Stefan wasn't one of them.

He loved Rebekah and wanted to stick by her and his unborn child.

Imagine the surprise for both of them when the discovered that she was expecting twin girls who they would name Lexi and Alexa after Stefan's best friend Alexia Branson who died in a tragic car accident when he was 16.

Her brothers where to say the least angered by the fact that she had been so irresponsible as to let herself fall pregnant but they knew Stefan wasn't like the men from her past.

They knew how easily their sister fell in love but with Stefan it was different they knew he would never mistreat their sister.

They didn't turn their backs on her which was expected by them after all some members of the Mikaelson family made sure that if a member of the family disappointed you.

They would no longer feel like part of the family, they stood by each other.

8 months later during a violent storm Stefan and Rebekah that left most of Virginia without power, they welcomed their daughters into their lives and as Rebekah stared at her daughters, she swore to herself that she would never become her mother.

After the arrival of their children, Stefan wanted to get married something that Rebekah thought he only wanted to marry her to do the honourable thing but she couldn't have been more wrong.

He wanted to marry her because he wanted her to know that he would never hurt her or their girls.

She wanted the big wedding with all the trimmings while he wanted the opposite a small intimate affair with just their family and close friends.

Which lead to many arguments and after one to many arguments, she found herself in his car with their girls sleeping away in their car seats as he drove them to Virginia beach, where a minister was waiting for them and late that evening as the sun was setting, she realised she didn't care who was in attendance, she wanted to marry him and that night just after the sunset, she became Mrs Salvatore.

Rebekah was standing in the foyer, when she heard her brother's voice and turned to smile at Caroline as she walked in with Klaus who was smiling at his wife and this made Rebekah smile.

She had always been closer to Klaus but after Henrik's tragic death.

She watched as her brother was shunned, abused and filled with the guilt that he was to blame for Henrik's death.

They remained in London after moving out of their parent's home to live with their grandfather who took in his grandchildren ashamed of the actions of his daughter and his son in law.

It was during this time that Rebekah watched her brother change, he got lost in a darkness and when it was decided that they would move to the states to be reunited with Elijah, Klaus didn't follow until 6 months later after they where settled into their new lives her as a junior in high school and Kol as a senior.

When she came home that evening after school to find him sitting in the living room, she knew that he wasn't the same person he was before Henrik, he wasn't the brother who used to sneak her out at night so they could go ice skating on the frozen lake.

He was different and then Caroline happened and he found his way slowly back to the person she knew.

She watched as he kissed Caroline on the cheek, making her smile and then he looked at her with open arms.

'Nik'.

She welcomed his embrace and sighed.

'Your still not forgiven'.

He chuckled.

'I'm sure that Lexi and Alexa will forgive their favourite uncle for missing their 4th birthday and I know baby sister that you will forgive me'.

'Well we can work on the forgiveness tonight, we have so much food leftover from the party and Stefan thought it would be a waste to throw it out, so we are having a family dinner tonight'.

'I wouldn't miss it'.

He replied with a chuckle as his phone started to ring, pulling it out of his pocket to look at the screen.

'I'll see you tonight'.

Rebekah nodded as he turned to leave, brushing his hand against Caroline's arm as he passed her and answered the phone.

When Rebekah had introduced Caroline to Lucy at one of the magazine's launch parties, she never expected that the two of them would be working side by side to plan the 20's issue launch party.

'I've been in contact with Vintage glamour they are willing to lend as a few exclusive pieces from their 20's décor collection but they want to know if Lucy will be willing to do an exclusive spread with them for their upcoming Breakfast at Tiffany's collection'.

Caroline told Rebekah looking up from the room plan.

'I will discuss it with her later but I don't see why she won't be willing, so are you glad my brother is home'.

Rebekah looked at Caroline as she blushed.

'Is it that obvious?'.

'Yes your glowing'.

'Well the traveller returns',

Kol acknowledged Klaus as he walked into the bar, a few heads turned in his direction and then went back to their work as Klaus sat at the bar.

'When did you get back?'.

'Last night'.

'How is Caroline this morning'.

Kol asked with a smirk and Klaus rolled his eyes.

'Very well, you know that Bonnie is at the house with Lydia'.

Kol nodded.

'I know, I'm going to bring her lunch later I just needed to get this place in order, I'm leaving Nate in charge of running things while I'm with Bonnie and the baby'.

Klaus chuckled.

'So much responsibility for someone who once used to sleep all day and party all night'.

'How times have changed, in a month I will be a father'.

'That you will just make sure to be around for Bonnie, I've barely been around for the last months I miss so much with Lydia every-time I come home something has changed with her, she's grown or her eyes have got bluer'.

Kol looked at his brother as he played with his wedding band.

'You could stop torturing yourself with the past and live in the now, we all know you have no reason to travel but once a month like clockwork you return to London and torture yourself not only with the death of Henrik but with your own dark past how long do you think it's going to be before that past either catches up with you or confronts you on your own doorstep'.

Kol was right, after Henrik died something happened to Klaus he changed, he barely recognised his own brother and it wasn't until Klaus found his way to their grandmother's house in Mystic Falls did any of them learn the truth about what happened to Klaus after Henrik died and Mikael kicked him out to live on the streets while Esther stood by and watched her son suffer for the mistakes she made and Finn, the brother they all forgot existed closed the door on him.

'I go to keep my family protected Caroline never needs to know about the person I became after Henrik'.

He paused for a moment, clearing his throat

He's dead because of me, if Mikael was right about anything that will always remain true'.

Kol shakes his head.

'Your playing with fire, those people aren't the kind to let your talent get away'.

'They must have found someone more talented than me, I have to go down to the gallery'.

Kol nodded as Klaus rose from his seat and headed towards the door

'Nik'.

Klaus turned to look at Kol

'We don't blame you for what happened to Henrik'.

Klaus nodded thankfully at his brother.

His gallery was down-town, he sold his own pieces on the odd occasion but he usually liked to keep his work private for trusted eyes only.

He mainly handled the work done by local artist and photographers whose work had been ridiculed by the press for being to abstract, dark,flawed and complex.

It was those qualities he admired in those artists work and it was why they loved to work with him.

It also seemed that the critics who put down the artist down soon learned their lesson as their works soon found themselves on the walls of very important people and Klaus himself had been pursued to do an interviews with many magazines who haled him as the bad boy of the art world, a title that didn't fill him with joy.

They had no idea of the bad he had done and he wouldn't want that word to be used to refer to his work as an artist.

While he didn't keep his sell his own work, he kept a studio in the back where he liked to work when he kept the gallery doors closed and just wanted to work.

Today wasn't one of those days, he had been out of town and had come to make sure that everything was still in running order.

He walked in and was greeted Greta.

'Welcome back, I have some good news Marina has decided to extend her partnership with us'.

He smiled at this news, Marina was a very talented photographer who had a serious case of wanderlust and found herself in tourist free parts of the world and capture truly rare moments on film.

'That's good news, what part of the world has she found herself in now?'.

'She's backpacking through Indonesia with plans to visit Bali before returning'.

He looked around the gallery just a few customers and then he looked at Greta as the door opened and Elijah walked in his eyes settling on his brother.

'Greta, do you mind dealing with the customers and then take the rest of the day off, I'm going to close up early'.

'Of course'.

She turns away towards a customer as Elijah comes towards Klaus.

'Nikklaus'.

'Brother thank you for watching over Caroline and Lydia'.

Elijah nodded as he shook Klaus's hand.

'They are family, you are very lucky to have such a beautiful family as I'm sure you know'.

'I live every day knowing how lucky I am, I don't need to be reminded but I know your not here to remind me of my luck, so ask away brother?'.

'How is he?'.

'You know the old man, he wouldn't admit defeat to the common cold but I spoke with

his nurse, his condition is deteriorating and he refuses to be taken to a home, stubborn to the end'.

Elijah laughed and nodded.

'That he is, I'm assuming that neither Rebekah or Kol know about his health'.

'No and he wishes for it to remain that way for now, he wants us to visit him and I said we would arrange it for after Bonnie gives birth'.

'Of course, well once she has the child we can make arrangements for travel, no visit for his daughter then'.

'No, she doesn't visit not that he would let her in anyway'.

Elijah nods, glancing at his watch.

'Will you be joining us at family dinner?'.

'Of course I don't plan on being the cause of our dear sister wrath'.

'Her temper is almost as bad as yours'.

'Well I have mine controlled'.

'Something I'm glad to see'.

After Elijah left and Greta finished dealing with the last of the customers, he shut off the lights in the gallery and went to his studio.

Turning on the light and removing his jacket and henley as he stared a blank canvas.

_Every now and then, the stars align_

'Your such a little wriggler?'.

Caroline exclaimed as she tried to dress Lydia who was wriggling and laughing.

'I'm glad you find it funny'.

Caroline said with a smile, kissing her daughter's cheeks.

'There'.

She fixed the Lydia's skirt and scooped her up in her arms as she walked into her bedroom.

She put Lydia in her chair and turned to her own closet pulling out a cream lace slip style maxi dress which hang on the back of the door.

She looked over at Lydia who had found sucking her fingers to be entertaining as she took of her heels and unzipped her dress slipping her arms through and letting to fall to the ground.

She removed the dress from the hanger and pulled it over her head before sitting down at the vanity and twisting her hair into a messy bun with strands falling loose.

She watched him as he walked into the room towards Lydia, who squealed in delight as he blew kisses into her neck.

He then came towards her as she stood up to face him and rested his hands on her waist.

'Hey, there'.

He whispered leaning into kiss her and she inhaled the smell of turpentine and paint.

'You've been in the studio'.

He nodded as he let her go.

'Yes, do I have time for a shower'.

'Yes, we have plenty of time'.

He looked at her and then towards the shower.

She knew what he was thinking and stepped away from him.

'Don't be ridiculous'.

She turned and disappeared out of the room and downstairs to fix Lydia's bottles from the evening.

When she returned to the room, she stopped in the doorway to smile at the sight in front of her.

A shirtless Klaus holding a cooing Lydia in his hands as she sucked her thumb and stared at her father through bright eyes.

'It's rude to stare love'.

He turned and smiled at her as Lydia stared at with her with the same bright eyes.

_Boy & Girl meet by the great design_

Stefan stood outside warming up the grill while Lexi watched him from her chair, a book resting in her lap.

She was an avid reader for one so young, she found no interest in picture books, the pictures didn't seem to do anything for her, instead she was a fan of the classic writers from Fitzgerald to Shakespeare.

He knew he was to blame for interest in books older than her years, he had read her almost everyone of Shakespeare works when she was a baby.

He came to understand that she liked to imagine the places he spoke about even though when he came to read Romeo & Juliet to her Rebekah had told him that maybe he should wait until she is a bit older before reading it to her, so instead he went with little women.

Lexi had taken after him in more ways than one, she was always thinking about things that a 4 year old shouldn't be thinking about and was very quiet, usually letting Alexa do all the talking who was all Rebekah from the sass right down to the cold look she gave you when you upset her.

He had attempted to read with Alexa but she was more a fan of Disney stories and insisted that he put on different voices for each character.

He turned his head to look at Lexi who had lifted the book up so that he could see what she was attempting to read and chuckled at the sight of Call of the wild.

'Lexi, do you know that Call of the wild is your uncle Damon's favourite book?'.

He questioned and she nodded.

'Yes, he gave it to me yesterday for my birthday'.

She got out of the chair and opened the book and stared at the pages and then at him.

'Will you read it to me'.

He nodded wiping his hands and then picking her up to sit in his lap as he turned the first page.

_Buck did not read the newspapers, or he would have known that trouble was brewing, not alone for himself, but for every tidewater dog, strong of muscle and with warm, long hair, from Puget Sound to San Diego. Because men, groping in the Arctic darkness, had found a yellow metal, and because steamship and transportation companies were booming the find, thousands of men were rushing into the Northland. These men wanted dogs, and the dogs they wanted were heavy dogs, with strong muscles by which to toil, and furry coats to protect them from the frost _

'Uncle Nik, Uncle Nik'.

Caroline smiled as Alexa came running downstairs towards Klaus who leaned down to greet her so she wouldn't knock him over and hugged her chuckling.

'You missed my birthday, it was yesterday'.

Alexa stated to him matter of factly and he nodded.

'I know and I'm very sorry but I will make it up to you'.

'Do you promise, Mummy said to make you promise'.

She replied and he nodded.

'I promise'.

'Come on, I think he learned his lesson'.

Stefan told Alexa who was told by Rebekah to give Klaus the guilt trip as he came downstairs with Lexi who was still holding Call of the wild.

Alexa stared down her father while pouting, a look she had learnt from Rebekah.

'Alexa Jade Salvatore'.

Stefan kept his voice stern and Alexa gave up and walked into the kitchen.

'Hello Lexi'.

Klaus looked at his quieter niece who walked over to him and hugged him awkwardly while holding the book which poked him in ribs and he looked at it and then at her.

'Such a big book for one so young'.

'Uncle Damon gave it to me'.

She told him hugging him again.

'I forgive you for missing my birthday'.

She whispered and he smiled and kissed the young girls cheek,

'Thank you sweetheart'.

He smiled at her as he stood up and she smiled back and then looked at Stefan.

'Can I make a daisy chain'.

Stefan nodded.

'Yes but please keep your clothes clean, we don't want mummy to get mad'.

Lexi nodded and handed him the book and disappeared outside to her favourite spot under the old oak tree where daisies grew around the base.

'She is so cute, Stefan'.

Caroline told him and he nodded as he watched her sit under the tree.

'I like her'.

Klaus nodded towards the kitchen.

'I see that Alexa has picked up her mother's stubbornness'

Stefan nodded.

'She has taught her well in the art of the guilt trip'.

'She certainly has'.

As if to get attention to herself Lydia started blowing raspberries and Stefan looked at her and touched her head.

Who then started babbling words that sound like complete gibberish and they all laughed.

It was nice to be back with his family, he stood with his brothers and brother in law discussing politics,sports and arrangements for their next poker game.

While he spoke with the men, she braided Lexi's hair as the young girl spoke to her about her presents.

She loved listening to Lexi speak it was so rare for her to speak but when she did, you found yourself surprised at her intelligence not to say that Alexa wasn't intelligent because she most certainly was and it was obvious that the same drive that Rebekah had ran deep in Alexa's veins, she had the makings of a very powerful women in her blood and she would be a force to be reckoned with.

'Aunty Caroline'.

She looked down at the girl who stared at her with dark green eyes.

'Yes, sweetie'.

'Are you having another baby too?'.

The question caught Caroline off guard and she shook her head.

'Not yet Lydia is enough for me and uncle Klaus, we love her very much but one day we may have another baby'.

Lexi looked at Lydia who was sitting on Bonnie's lap, patting her stomach and smiling as if she had just shared a secret with her unborn cousin.

'Lydia is pretty like you'.

She whispered as she went back to picking flowers and Caroline smiled as she smoothed down her hair.

'Your very pretty like your mummy'.

'Mummy said I look like daddy'.

Lexi stated and Caroline laughed.

'You do but Daddy can't be pretty but he can be handsome, your hairs done'.

Lexi stood up brushing petals and grass from her pink skirt and hugged Caroline.

'Thank you'.

As she ran off Rebekah joined her and handed her a glass of wine.

'What was she talking about?'.

Rebekah asked as she watched Lexi ran over to Alexa.

'She asked if I was having another baby?'.

'Sorry about that it's her question of the day, she asked me that this morning'.

Rebekah told her taking a sip of her wine and then she looked at Caroline.

'So you and Nik haven't discussed it?'

Caroline shrugged.

'We have but Lydia isn't even a year and it's best we wait but if I was to find out I was pregnant I'd be happy, I know he wants a son'

She looked over at him as he caught her eye and smiled at her.

'I was worried about him after everything Mikael put him through and made him feel after Henrik's accident, that he would never be able to see himself as a father, Mikael always found a way to bring him down, he nothing he ever did was good enough for our father.

He treated him differently to the rest of us, Finn obviously was the golden child the apple of their eyes, Elijah was quiet the peace keeper, Kol was the wild child always getting suspended from his school, I was the only daughter and Henrik the baby.

Nikklaus was nothing to him, just a waste of a life, Mikael told him once while Esther just stood by and watched as Nik took the beating that was offered to him'.

Caroline heard the quiver in Rebekah's voice and put hand on that of her sister in law/good friend.

She was aware of the unfair treatment that Klaus received from their parents more especially after Henrik's death which was rarely spoken about by any of them expect on the anniversary his death and even then she found herself giving him space.

On that date he almost retreated into himself putting up walls that kept her out until the evening when she would find herself embracing him as he cried apologies again and again to the ghost of the brother he lost.

'I'm sorry Caroline, what I'm trying to say is that I was worried our parent's treatment of him would ruin him, make it hard for him to start a family but I was wrong he dotes on you and that angel, you saved him, he will never become the monster that Mikael could have made him into'.

Caroline nodded as Rebekah wiped away a tear.

While Klaus hadn't become the monster of a father that Mikael had become unable to love his child.

He was haunted by him, she often woke up to find him locked in a nightmare where he would plead with Mikael and beg for him to stop.

She had never heard him sound so weak and terrified before and she hated it, hated Mikael for the torment he put him through.

'Good girl'.

She lay Lydia down on the side so that she could change her diaper when she heard footsteps behind her and met warm brown eyes.

'Elena'.

She said softly as the brunette walked into the room and looked down at the baby who was whimpering, diaper changing wasn't something she enjoyed.

'Sorry I'm late, staff meeting I only got out an hour ago'.

'I'm sure your going to get off lighter than Klaus did, Rebekah got Alexa to give him the guilt trip'.

Elena chuckled at the thought of Alexa full of her Rebekah's personality pouting and shaking her finger at Klaus.

'Besides you and this angel, she maybe the only one to get away with giving him the guilt trip'.

'Well her and Rebekah'.

She looked down at Lydia as she changed her diaper quickly without fuss to busy playing with Elena's fingers.

While she wrapped up the diaper, Elena sat her up and clapped her hands together as she hummed a rhyme to her.

As Caroline turned to pick her up but Elena had in her arms.

'I've got her, I barely spend time with my god daughter these days'.

She cooed at Lydia as they headed downstairs where Elijah and Klaus where talking Kol.

They looked up at the women in their lives and smiled.

Elena and Elijah had only recently started dating, she had been single for almost 8 months following her break up with Matt, they had both realised that the childhood romance had fizzled out and there was no spark unlike with her and Elijah.

She had never dated someone older than her before until Rebekah set them up but the 8 year age gap wasn't that much of problem to Elijah who saw age merely as a number nothing more.

'What are you two whispering about?'.

Caroline asked looking between the two.

'You haven't heard Kol has bought a house for himself,Bonnie and their child'.

Klaus told her while Elijah smiled at Elena.

'It was a wise move, he can't live the bachelor lifestyle no longer especially once Bonnie gives birth those days will be far behind him but I am proud of the choices he has been making since finding out he's to be a parent'.

Klaus chuckled as he looked at Caroline.

'Don't be so surprised Elijah, parenthood can change even the darkest of us'.

Elijah looked at his brother and then at his family and nodded and then came to stand by Elena.

'That is true, let's return before Rebekah comes out to find us'.

They all chuckled as they headed to the dining room.

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?._

After a long day it was nice to walk into their house, while she took Lydia upstairs to change her and put her to bed.

He locked up downstairs and made warmed up Lydia's bottle.

As he headed upstairs, he heard the whimpering cries of Lydia, he could hear that Caroline was moving around in the bedroom and looked at Lydia who was sitting up in her crib with tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Sshhh',

He whispered putting her bottle on the side as he walked over to her.

She stared up at him as he picked her up, her crying had been replaced with whimpers but tears still spilled from her eyes.

He hated hearing her cry just as much as he hated seeing Caroline cry.

'It's okay, sweetheart nothing can get you'.

He whispered as he stroked her hair to sooth her.

He heard the door open and Caroline walked in behind him.

'Is she okay?'.

She asked touching her daughter's tear dampened cheeks and he nodded.

'She's had a long day, I've got her'.

He touched her arm and she nodded looking at Lydia who looked at her and whimpered again.

She walked out of the room closing the door leaving it open slightly and watched as he sat down and cradled the baby in his arms.

'Shhh, daddy's has you'.

His eyes only on the child in his arms, who was playing with her hair a sign that tiredness was coming as she clutched at Klaus's shirt.

While he whispered words to her in French as she closed her eyes, her hold on his shirt loosening.

She walked away back to their bedroom.

While he stood up and gently kissed the baby's cheeks before pulling back her cover and placing her in the crib.

He crept out of the room and headed to the bedroom.

Caroline was pulling back the covers and looked at him as she climbed into the bed

'She's out for the night'.

He told her as he undressed, turning out the bedroom light.

He moved closer to her once he got under the covers, his body finding out the curve of her back and she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

'So what was Rebekah talking to you about before I meant to ask but I forgot'.

She would have told him the subject of the conversation but she didn't want to bring up such memories for him.

'Nothing she was just saying how lucky I am to have you and vice versa'.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder.

'I am one of the lucky ones'.

He whispers into the darkness knowing that she is smiling at his words as she turns to face him, he traces the outline of her lips with his finger.

'Goodnight, love'.

He whispered as he placed a peck to her lips but she didn't respond as he heard let out a small sigh as she lost herself to sleep.

He reached over and touched the baby monitor and listened to the gentle rhythm of her soft sleeping breaths as he found himself drifting to the land of slumber.

**Author's note**

Hope you've all enjoyed this is the longest chapter yet but I hope you liked all the interactions and moments.


	4. This feeling flows both ways

**This feeling flows both ways.**

**This chapter has been split into two parts and will feature a lot of Klaroline moments especially those of the smutty variety.**

**You have been warned!**

It was strange to have a Friday to herself, she looked out at the house as she pulled up outside.

She gathered her bags from the back-seat and headed to the front door.

Silence greeting her as she walked in, she put her bags down and closed the door with a sigh.

Klaus was in Chicago until Monday, Lydia was with Elena who had come that morning asking if she could take Lydia for the weekend even though Caroline insisted that she didn't need to considering that Caroline didn't have any plans with Klaus out of town.

But in the end Lydia went with Elena after Elijah called Caroline telling her to take the free weekend as time for her.

She looked at the bags of shopping, it was nice to browse in the shops, trying on clothes and not worry about Lydia fussing in her stroller or in need of a diaper change.

She had spent most of the morning and afternoon shopping, stopping for coffee at this little coffee shop Klaus had introduced her to near his gallery.

She was going to head upstairs when there was a knock at the door, she looked at the clock as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door to find Greta standing there with a small suitcase.

'Greta, Klaus isn't back yet'.

'Oh I know, I'm actually here for you, Klaus asked me to bring you this and to ask you to collect your passport and then allow that taxi to take you to the airport'.

'Where am I going?'.

She asked still confused to what was happening.

'You'll find out that is all he allowed me to say'.

Greta replied with a smile.

I'll go get my passport'.

She turned for the stairs and stopped to look at Greta and gestured to the suitcase.

'Do I need to pack that?'.

Greta shook her head.

'No, Klaus has already had that taken care of'.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'Of course he has'.

She said to herself with a smirk.

'Excuse me?.

'Nothing let me just go and get my passport'.

She followed the stream of passengers as they made there way of the plane into the airport to collect their luggage.

She collected her suitcase and then started to make her way out where other passengers were being greeted by family members and friends.

But she saw nobody she recognised when she noticed a man standing with a sign with her name on she walked over to him and he smiled at her.

'Mrs Mikaelson, welcome to New York'.

He took the suitcase from her and she smiled.

'Is my husband likely to joining me any time soon?'.

She question as she followed him outside to the awaiting car.

'I'm sorry I'm not allowed to say'.

He responded as he opened the car door for her before

The car pulled out joining the leaving traffic.

She stared out of the window watching as unrecognisable scenery turned into the city she had only been in once before almost.

_She played nervously with her bracelet._

_She had to tell him, he needed to know that their lives were about to change._

_She distracted herself by looking out on the view of the Hudson river._

_He walked out of the bedroom to find her staring out of the window, down at the snow covered streets._

_She didn't hear him approach but felt his arms come around her waist, sighing when his hands rested on her stomach._

_For a while they didn't say anything he too becoming mesmerised by the view._

_'I'm pregnant'._

_She turned slowly to look at him, his eyes going from hers down to her hand that she placed over her stomach protectively._

_He didn't say anything as he stared at her hand, his eyes then went to hers._

_Tears developing in his eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek as he moved her hand gently from her stomach and took a deep breath as his hand touched her stomach._

_'Caroline'._

_She didn't know when she closed her eyes but when he said her name she opened her eyes to find him_

_on his knee as he kissed her stomach through her dress._

_'Your pregnant'._

_She nodded as he placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at her as he got up and kissed her._

'Mrs'.

She stared at the driver as held the car door open for her and she shook her head.

'Sorry I was daydreaming'.

She got out of the car and stared up at the hotel as she was greeted by a women who came outside and handed her a key.

'Mrs Mikaelson welcome to the Mandarin Oriental, your husband has requested that you are sent straight to your suite, were a glass of champagne will be waiting for you, I have already had your luggage sent up, if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your suite'.

She followed the women to the elevator.

'Has my husband been here today?'.

Caroline asked the women who laughed.

'No he hasn't, I've only spoken to him over the phone, how long have you been married?'.

'A year and 3 months'.

She said with a smile, following the women out of the elevator she found that there was no hallway just a door in front of her, which the women swiped the key in the reader and handed it to Caroline as she opened the door.

'Enjoy your weekend'.

Caroline stood alone in the foyer of the room, picking up the glass of champagne that waited for her, smiling to herself at the gesture.

She walked around the suite, taking in the view as she did, the sun was slowly starting to set casting the sky in rich shades of pink and oranges.

She found herself in the master bedroom, there were no walls just windows which revealed the view of Central park and further.

She looked at her reflection, when she had gone home all she wanted to do was jump into the bath and as she caught sight of the bathroom.

She couldn't think of a better idea as she changed out of her clothes pulling on a fluffy dressing gown and set the bath adding some scented oils to the running water.

'Why don't I have this bath in my bathroom'

She said to herself as she lay back in the tub surrounded by bubbles, the smell of the oils had blended together and made her body instantly relax.

Soft piano music playing in the background, she had no idea what Klaus was up to with flying her out to New York but she knew that she owed him a huge thank you when she saw him if she got to saw him on this visit.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw the suitcase by the closet and picked it up opening the closet to find a black garment bag hanging with a note with her name on.

She took the note of the bag and opened it smiling at his handwriting.

_Be ready in an hour._

_Klaus_

She took the garment bag and put it on the bed and pulled down the zip and stared at the dress in front of her.

The material flowed down to the floor around her, casting an eye over her reflection.

The dress was a rich blue with a intricately beaded waist with both deep v neckline and v drop in the back, two slits on either side.

It was certainly a dress that she would wear especially for him.

She opened the suitcase and pulled out the black pair of peep toes and put them on her feet before looking over at the clock 7.15, she had 45 minutes to finish getting ready.

He made his way into the hotel, smiling at staff that greeted him.

She sat with her back to the door as she slipped her feet into black peep toes before playing with a few strands of her hair teasing them into place, securing them with a grip.

She heard the soft knock at the door and sighed looking at her reflection, her hour was up and she was ready for the next surprise that awaited her.

She opened the door to find a man waiting for.

'Your husband has asked me to escort you down to the awaiting car'.

She didn't argue and just followed the instructions as she walked into the elevator as she stepped out of the elevator she felt everyone's eyes on her.

'You look beautiful'.

She froze as she heard his voice in her ear, as he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

She smiled as he came in front of her leaning into kiss her sweetly and she sighed as he pulled back.

'Hey you'.

She whispered back with a smile as he slipped his hand into hers and led her out of the hotel to the car.

'Where are we going?'.

She asked as she felt his lips resting against his favourite spot of her neck.

'Dinner and there is an exhibition that I have been invited too and after that well I'm sure we can think of something to do'.

He whispered huskily into her ear sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

They had made the journey to the restaurant he had picked out sharing kisses and promised whisper in the back of the car.

The restaurant was on a busy street but seemed to be quieter than the other restaurants around.

He led her into the building, old jazz played as they where greeted by a waiter who whispered something to Klaus who nodded as they followed the waiter through the restaurant that was surprisingly packed with people.

They were lead to a booth in the corner where they had perfect view of the restaurant around them but they seemed to be secluded from the unwanted view of anyone else.

Once the waiter had left after leaving them with a bottle of red wine, which he poured and handed her a glass.

'To us'.

He said with a smile and she raised her glass and nodded.

'To us'.

She took a sip of the wine and then put the glass down and looked at him.

'Why fly me out to New York, why not just come home?'.

She asked as he stroked the back of her hand.

'You spend so much time in Mystic Falls, you deserve a weekend away with your husband who should know better than to leave you alone for so long'.

She smiled leaning over to kiss him, smiling at him as she rested her forehead against his own.

'It's never too long because your know your coming back to me'.

'I'll always come back to you'.

He kissed her, his hand snaking around her waist under the table pulling her closer to him, he gathered the material of the dress in his hands as he felt her soft curves hidden underneath.

She got lost in his kiss as she nipped at his lower lip, slowly and sensually making him shiver and then pulling away to see his eyes darken with desire.

He stared at her as he let his hand slip up her thigh, she let out a breathless moan as she moved forward closing the small gap between them if the table was in front of them she would most likely be in his lap, his hand remained on her thigh caressing her skin softly as she stared at him unable to look anywhere else.

'I want you'.

He whispered into her ear as he ran his lips up her neck, she focused her attention of the other people in the restaurant who seemed to be completely unaware of the couple sat in the both who were completely intoxicated in each other.

'Waiter'.

She told him as she pulled away and straightened the straps of her dress and then looked at the waiter as he smiled at them both unaware that Klaus was running his hand from her thigh to hip under the table.

'Are you ready to order?'.

He asked looking at the menus that gone untouched in front of them and Klaus looked at her.

'What I want isn't on the menu?'.

He replied with a smirk looking at Caroline who blushed.

They never made it to the exhibition as they stumbled into their hotel room, their lips never leaving the others

All he could think about when she came out of the elevator was taking her back upstairs and ravaging her..

'You are so beautiful'.

He breathed as he spun her around to face the window, she felt the strap of her dress falling down her shoulder as he placed a kiss to her shoulder then to the side of her neck.

Hearing her gasp he smiled against her neck.

'Such a lovely sound'.

He murmured, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the touch of his lips, he used his other hand to slip the other strap down her shoulder until the dress fell below her waist.

Revealing the lace bra she was wearing to him, he stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes closed lips parted slightly as she breathed.

Still staring at her reflection in the window, he slowly pushed the dress further down her body allowing it to pool at her feet.

He slowly ran his fingers up the outside of her thigh, feeling her skin tremble from his touch.

'Touch me'.

She breathed and he was more than willing to please as he slowly started to teasing, caressing her skin with his hands.

Her body quivering in response to the sensation of his hands all over her body.

The tear of the fabric made her open her eyes and she felt him chuckle against her skin, she felt her body fall back against his as his fingers began to move against her and her eyes closed again as she rested her head against his chest.

As he listened to her soft breaths, the quiver of her overly sensitive skin, her scent making her inhale deeply as he nuzzled her neck, tasting her skin.

He looked out onto the city, the streets lit up with life as the world went on not knowing what was happening in the room above.

She whimpered softly, the feeling was spreading a shiver of pleasure making her whimper again biting her lip as she let out a breath.

'Open your eyes'.

A low whisper in her ear, she felt his pace slowing and opened her eyes to find herself staring at her own reflection.

It was strange to see her face staring back at her, she touched her lip with her fingers then she looked at his face and she smiled.

His hand coming to her chin tilting her to bring their lips together..

Caroline moaned into the kiss, his moving in a different rhythm that made her bite his lip pulling the skin between her teeth.

He groaned and she pulled away staring at him, her eyes wide with concern.

'It was pleasurable'.

He smiled pecking her lips.

He breath warm against his face as she panted softly, he could feel her body trembling as she fell apart.

'Look at yourself'.

He demanded and she looked at her reflection, the thin line of sweat that covered her body, her hair once straight now curling around her shoulders and then she looked at him.

Dark eyes that watched her reaction, his fingers curled and she gasped curling her fingers against her thigh.

'You see those people down there, those women and men none of them will ever have what we have'.

A curl of the fingers.

'Nobody will know how much I worship you my wife'.

A peck to her lips.

'Mother to my daughter'.

A quivering moan.

'My lover'.

She gasped as the intensity of his voice and the pleasure that built up inside her washed over her.

His fingers continuing to move inside of her as he brought her down slowly from the high he put her on.

Her body relaxing, still trembling with pleasurable aftershocks, he turned her around as he removed his shirt putting it around her body.

She smiled her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes wide and bright.

He watched her turn away from him and climb on to the king size bed, turning to face him as she knelled in the middle of the bed.

'Come here'.

She whispered as she curled a strand of her hair around her fingers, a look of seduction in her eyes.

Reaching her small hand out to him as he steps towards the bed stopping to rid himself of his shoes and trousers before joining her at the bed.

Her delicate fingers brushing against his muscles, he knew she was leaving him with tiny scratches which she soothed with kisses.

She stops to run her fingers over his tattoo, tracing the shape.

He looks up at her his angel, her hand resting on her chest while the other strokes his face.

A small circling of her hips, as they move slowly together, their movements so perfectly harmonised.

She gives a roll of her hips as he thrusts into her

Her hands coming around his neck as he sits up, placing kisses along her collarbone.

His hands resting on her lower back as he lays her back on the bed never breaking their connection.

His hands running up and down her sides as he started to move slowly with her, there legs entangled as he moved into her.

'More'.

Moaning in ecstasy as he swivelled his hips followed by a deep thrust which made her back arch every-time.

He didn't let her body fall back to the bed as he held her body up the angle that he had her in was amazing as he held onto her waist and thrust into her.

She put her arms out to support herself, the view that she had created was amazing as she raised her hips with each deep thrust doing a slow swaying movement each time.

Her body pressed so tightly against his as he held her closely in his arms, her legs slid from his hips to his thighs every time he thrust into her.

Sweat had built up upon their skin, he watched a bead of sweat roll down her collarbone to her breast where he leaned down to capture her nipple between his lips making her call out his name.

Repeating the action on the other nipple as his hips pounded into hers.

The rhythm that he had maddening as they both lost themselves in frantic, rough movements.

'Mine'.

He whispered as he held onto her hips pumping into her as she gripped at the sheets beneath her, her body writhing beneath him uncontrollably, hand in her own mouth as she tried to hold back the cries of pleasure, her eyes locked on his as he made her fall apart.

A strong vibration resonated through them both as he pounded into her deliriously.

His lips crashing down on hers as he thrust into her blindly both of them shaking with pleasure.

She touched his face as they lay in bed together just staring at each other his hands caressing her skin underneath the sheet.

'Are you tired?'.

He asked touching her face and she smiled.

'A little'.

She replied with a small laugh and he smiled leaning forward to kiss her, running his hands through her hair.

'Sleep, we have all weekend'.

**I hope your all enjoying the sweet Klaroline moments I'm giving you because the story is going to be heading down a darker path with the introduction of a character or two from Klaus's past.**

**But for now you will have at least 5 chapters of goodness.**


	5. Lately I've been craving you more

**Lately I've been craving you more.**

His eyes slowly travelling down her sleeping form as he lays beside her just watching her.

The sheets have fallen away from her body leaving her almost bare to him.

Kissing the nape of her neck as he brings his hand to trace the curve of her waist.

Slowly bringing his hand lower to draw patterns on her stomach with feather light touches.

He continues to caress her skin, his hand getting lower with each caress, she shifts her legs as she moves in her sleep and he smiles against her neck as she whimpers still lost to her dream.

Turning her body but his touch never leaves her.

_She stares into his ever darkening eyes burning with passion as he stares at her._

_She is hypnotised by his stare as he gets up slowly coming towards hers._

_He doesn't say a word to her as he comes to his knees in front of her, running his hand down her calf and then back at up as he pushes the material of her dress up to her to her hips._

_A dark smirk on his face as he growls ripping the lace of her underwear making her gasp._

He can't help himself as he slips in another finger curling them slowly as her body arches from the bed.

_She can feel his eyes watching her as he kisses ankle working his way up slowly starting a fire inside of her._

_She whimpers as he licks her inner thigh followed by a nip at her skin soothing it with a kiss._

_He watches the anticipation in her eyes as he moves his hands to her chest stroking the material of her dress before tearing it between his hands, smirking as he realises she has no bra which only makes her shiver._

He stares at her for a moment wondering what it is she is dreaming.

_Holding her breast in his hands, pulling at her nipples causing her to squirm and bite her lip._

_Squeezing them in his hands all while smirking at her as he leans into suck at her nipples roughly._

_'More'._

He kisses every inch of her skin, cupping a breast in his hand as he kisses her hip.

_Her legs over his shoulders as he stares at her blowing on her hypersensitive skin._

_Licking his lips as he stares up at her as he moves closer to her pulling her hips closer to his face as he taste her and she screams._

Her mind is lost to him but her body is alive for him as her hand grips the sheet she lays upon.

He reaches for her hand and holds it down to the bed with his own.

_I hear him groan against me as he taste me again, his hold on her hip rougher as he repeats the action._

_My hands threading through his curls and he pulls back staring at me with burning passion._

_He doesn't give her any warning as he pulls her closer to him, bring her closer to his mouth as his he sucks the tender bud into her mouth._

Her hands continue to grip the sheets, by now he should be accustomed to her but yet he still takes his time in worshipping her body.

He slowly brings her legs up to rest on the bed, he can feel the quiver in her thigh as he holds her.

Looking at her features twisted in pleasure, lips parted slightly as she lets out soft moans but she still remains locked in her dream.

_He is torturing her to the point of no return as he without warning slips two fingers inside of her his tongue never leaving her._

_Twisting and circling them slowly inside of her._

Hand on her stomach, her leg on his back as her body reacts to him.

_Another finger joins the first two that are surely one day going to lead to her death, she moves her hips with his fingers which makes him thrust them in harder._

_Her body is in love with his mouth as draws her clit into his mouth sucking it, licking it and then blowing repeating the action._

Her body arches as he comes to rest beside her, his lips against her neck as his fingers lose themselves in her warmth.

Her body burning as she tosses and turns, toes curling against his skin as she whimpers his names.

_Every movement is rough and hard as he hums against her the vibrations making grip the hard seat beneath her._

_'Caroline'._

_He whispers her name lustfully again and again twisting his fingers with each whisper of her name._

'Caroline'.

He whispers her name as her body starts to tremble with his slow moving fingers.

_Everything slips into darkness._

She opens her eyes to find that she is alone in the bedroom, placing her feet on the floor as she stands up slowly pulling the sheet up with her to wrap it around her body.

He walks into the room, she is completely unaware that he is standing behind her until he walks over to her and takes her hand pulling her around to face him.

'Klaus'.

He smiles at her surprise.

'How did you sleep?'.

He asks with a smirk as embarrassment flashes through her eyes and she looks away from him.

'Don't be embarrassed love, I would like to know what it is you were dreaming about that made you whimper my name'.

Her eyes on his lips as he leans towards her, their lips are barely touching and he hears her whimper as he let out a breath.

Her dream is still so vivid in her mind.

'Tell me'.

His voice a low whisper as he pulls her close to him, her hands rest on his chest as he stares into her eyes.

'I dreamt about you'.

Elena looked in on Lexi as she read to Lydia, she smiled to herself as Lexi showed Lydia the pictures from the book, smiling as her baby cousin stared at the pages with wide eyed innocence.

She closed the door slightly as she walked away towards his study.

She thought it would be best if she watched Lydia from Elijah's, her own apartment wasn't exactly baby friendly with Katherine in town she had turned her younger sister's apartment into party central.

He raised the glass of scotch to his lips, his eyes on the envelope in his hand, he has read every word twice and now he needs to think.

Turning his head to the door as Elena walks in and smiled closing the door behind her leaving it open so that they could hear his nieces.

She walked over to the sofa and sat down turning her body towards him bring her legs up into his lap and he chuckled as she took the glass from him.

'Would your day drinking have anything to do with that letter'.

She glanced at the letter as he nodded.

'It's from my mother'.

'Your mother'.

She replied shocked that after all this time Esther Mikaelson was reaching out to her children

He hands her the letter and she looks at him as she turns the envelope

She pauses for a moment to look at Elijah, his eyes thoughtful, clearly he is in deep thought.

_Elijah_

_It must come as a surprise to you that I am writing you after all these years._

_I'm not pleased with the part that I played in my treatment of Nikklaus, after Henrik's death._

_Had I known that it would have resulted in me losing four of my children, I would have acted differently._

_As I'm sure your aware your grandfather's health has been of major concern for the last few years _

_I have been contacted by his nurse and we have been discussing arrangements to have him moved into a home._

_You known my father never one to do as he is told especially by myself after all I didn't lose just 5 children._

_I lost my parents disgusted with their own daughter who treated her own son so terribly after having his brother die in his arms._

He heard Elena gasp knowing which part of the letter she had read and met her gaze.

'I didn't know Henrik died in Klaus's arms'.

He looked away to the window.

'I found them, Nikklaus was sitting by the edge of the lake as I came running through the trees, I couldn't make out Henrik.

I thought that he was maybe still out on the ice, skating as we all had done many times before it was a birthday tradition started by Finn.

I stared at Klaus, he had been calling out only a few moments before for us to help but now he was silent.

As I got further to him, I noticed he wasn't sitting at all, I could hear Rebekah screaming most likely as Kol jumped out at her, scaring her as he always did.

He looked like he was sleeping but I knew he wasn't, his name nothing but a whisper to Nikklaus who stared at me as he realised that I was there, his eyes tormented as he stared out at the lake and then back at Henrik'.

'Elijah, you don't have to tell me'.

She whispered touching his hand and he looked at her.

'The ice had given way while he was skating, many people had skated on that same frozen lake and not once had there ever been any accident until that day.

It was to cold and he was to young not old enough to fight it, I know that Nikklaus tried he would plead with Mikael that he tried so hard to save Henrik to which Mikael called him weak for not trying hard enough'.

He smiles for a second.

'She is trying to take away my grandfather's decision, he is a very charming and stubborn man.

She wants us to come home to London'.

'Do you want to go?'.

He doesn't answer silent as he gathers his thoughts.

'Myself and Nikklaus have known about our grandfather's health concern for a while Nikklaus has been visiting him when has the chance, we have already been discussing a trip to visit as a family after Bonnie has the baby but we haven't informed Rebekah and Kol of his health, he doesn't wish to worry them'.

He looks at the letter.

'When I left London to come stay with our grandmother, Nikklaus was in a dark place.

Mikael continued to bring him down and he was drawn into associating with some questionable characters.

I'm concerned that if we return to London, these people will try and reach out to Nikklaus, I heard the stories of who he became.

'Klaus has been to London, he seems to be the same'.

He nods looking at her.

'We all have our ghosts in London and while some may stay away other's will find a way of getting under my brother's skin'.

She nodded and then sighed.

'I think you need to let Kol and Rebekah know about your grandfather it's not fair to them to be in the dark and you need to tell all of them that your mum is reaching out to you, I know what she did is unforgivable.

You may hate her but you love your grandfather and if you think she is trying to take his away his decision, you need to go and see for yourself if he needs to go into a home or not, talk to him about what choice he wants to make after all it his health, his decision not anybody else'.

He smiles taking her hand and kissing it as he smiles.

'Your right, I will talk to them when Nikklaus returns, no need to disturb him with news of mother'.

'Your drinks'.

Klaus smiled at the waiter as he placed the drinks in front of them and walked away.

He looked at Caroline who looked at him with a smile.

'What are you smiling about?'.

'I'm smiling because I'd almost forgotten what this felt like spending time with you just you and me, I love our life, our daughter but I miss the days when we used to sleep in and do absolutely nothing.

Do you remember when I moved into your apartment'.

He nodded with a smile, they had been together for almost 3 years when he had asked her out of the blue to move into his apartment with him.

_He had given her the keys so that she could move her stuff in which is why when he came that night to find that his apartment had been over taken by boxes, some empty, others spilling open with her clothes._

_As she moved boxes into his room wearing a henley, she had most likely taken from his draws._

_She stopped as she saw him and smiled._

_Walking over to him and kissing him, he let his hand linger on her lower back as she pulled away._

_'How was your day?'._

_She asked and he nodded._

_'Better for coming home to you'._

_She smiled kissing him again._

_'Sorry about all the mess, I promise I will have it all gone by tomorrow morning'._

_He chuckled, he wasn't worried about the boxes._

_'Love, the unpacking can wait all I want to do this weekend is you'._

_His voice low on the last word as she looked at him as he picked her up suddenly her legs around is hips as he carried her into the bed, slamming the door behind them._

_They did finally get around to unpacking on the Sunday morning after spending the Friday evening and the whole of Saturday in bed, the only time either of them left was to use the bathroom or to open the door to collect their food._

_Their phones both switched off neither wanting to be disturbed._

'Stefan hey'.

Elena smiles as she opens the door for Stefan.

'Hey thanks for watching Lydia, I would have brought her with me but my editor isn't exactly a fan of children'.

She laughed.

'It was nothing'.

She tells him as Lydia comes running downstairs to Stefan who smiles as he picks her up.

'Daddy'.

'There she is have you been good for Aunt Elena and Uncle Elijah'.

Lexi nodded as he put her down and then looked at Elena.

'We made cookies'.

She states looking at him and he smiles.

'You did, I can't wait to have one'.

'With milk, cookies test the best with milk'.

He nods in agreement as he follows her into the kitchen where a plate of cookies waits.

'Can I get the milk please'.

Lexi asks looking at Elena who nods.

'Of course sweetie, I'll get cups'.

Stefan watches as Lexi opens the fridge and takes out the milk carrying it over the counter to Elena who has set out three cups and pours out the milk.

'How's Katherine?'.

Stefan asks Elena who looks at him.

'Ask Damon, he has been there since last thursday'.

They both laughed Katherine and Damon's relationship was something that neither of their younger siblings could understand.

But they both knew that when ever Katherine came back into town, her and Damon would party the night away.

'Keep the change'.

Caroline turns to Klaus as he pays the taxi driver and then turns to her putting his arm around her waist.

'Where are we?'.

She asks him as he leads her towards a black door which he opens with a set of keys that he pulls out of his pocket.

'Last night there was an exhibition I had been invited too?'.

'The exhibition we didn't make it too'.

He nods as he opens the door, taking her hand leading her upstairs.

Opening another door as he leads her inside and then closes that door behind them.

She walks further into the room as he disappears behind behind her a door, she can hear him moving around as she looks around.

Sunlight fills the room, reflecting of various stones and mirrors bringing the room to life around her.

Her fingers trace over half completed drawings, she turns to face him as he walks out holding a easel which he sets up all while looking at her.

'Come here'.

She walks towards him curiosity in her eyes as he smiles turning her towards a wall where a easel has been covered.

He goes to the easel turning to look at her,

'There was something that I wanted you to see'.

She notices how guarded his eyes have become and the shyness in his voice.

His eyes go to the easel as he pulls back the cover and steps away for her to see what was hidden from her gaze.

She looks at him for a second, she steps towards the easel tracing the lines as they curve, she can feel the lightness of each stroke against the page.

She knows the face on the page, the life they created together, she turned to look at him.

Bringing both her hands to his face as she leans into kiss him, smiling as he pulls back.

'I want you to draw me'.

She whispers all he can do is stare at her as she steps away from him turning around as she starts to unbutton her shirt, he watches her movement as she turns to face him, rolling her skirt down her hips as she looks at him, slipping the strap to her bra down her arm now is when he stops her.

She stares at him puzzled as he turns her towards a corner of the room where a couch is shoved against the wall, she lowers herself down bringing her legs to the side as she watches him disappear.

He comes back out to find her staring at him her head resting on her hands as he places an easel in front of him and sits down.

He looks at her for a moment, her eyes are not on him but she is staring at his picture of Lydia.

He walked over to her, sweeping her hair to fall over her left shoulder before walking back to the easel and sitting down.

The room was silent as he worked, she could barely hear the sound of the pencil moving against the page.

He was immersed in the beauty of his wife, 7 years of having her in his life and he craved her more.

He wanted convey her beauty in his work.

'Something smells good'.

Rebekah smiles as Stefan walks into the kitchen with Lexi who is holding a box which Elena put her cookies into for her to take home.

'What do you have there'.

Rebekah asks as Lexi hands her the box for to open and she smiles at her daughter.

'Cookies my favourite, tell you what you go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner and we can have these for desert'

'Okay'.

Lexi runs out of the room, they laugh as they hear her small feet on the stairs.

'Alexa is staying at Poppy's tonight, so it's just us three tonight'.

She tells Stefan as she turns her attention back to the pot stirring the pasta as Stefan.

'Sounds nice, I still can't get through to Damon, I have no idea if he's coming to the funeral or not'.

You know Damon when Katherine blows into town, he forgets how to use a phone, I'm sure he'll be there'.

She touches his shoulder and smiles.

'You know you and the girls don't have to come with me'.

He tells her.

'We are your family, me and the girls we love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else'.

'Can I set the table'.

They both look as Lexi stands in the doorway looking between her parents who smile at her.

Stefan turns around kissing Rebekah's cheek as he opens the draw and then hands Lexi the cutlery who disappears into the dining room to set the table.

'You know I still don't think it's fair that I don't get to see the finished piece'.

Caroline called out from the bathroom

They had returned to the suite not before Caroline went on a small shopping spree not that he complained it was her weekend after all.

'You will get to see as soon as I'm sure that it's perfect'.

He replied his eyes opening as heard her heels clicking against the floor, she walked out in front of him in a red strapless body-con dress, blonde waves brushing against her shoulders as she looked up at him.

'Going somewhere Love?'.

He question as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'We are going out to a bar for a few drinks and a little dancing'.

She walks over to him as he sits up and stares at her.

'Come on one night we can pretend not be parents but a young married couple completely in love with each other'.

'I'm not much of a dancer'.

He tells her and she laughs.

'Fine, we can go for drinks and you can watch me dance'.

She looks at him curling a strand of hair around her finger.

'Caroline are you flirting with me?'.

He ask raising an eyebrow and she shrugs nonchalantly as she walks towards the door looking over her shoulder at him.

Maybe is it working?'.

He stands up looking at her a smile playing on his lips.

'It's working'.

It was hard for him not to be jealous, all eyes had been on Caroline when they walked into the club but as the night went on and the drinks started to flow.

The fine line between looking and ogling became crossed by men who didn't seem to care that Caroline was with him as their stares went from timid to lecherous and he was working very hard to hold back his anger.

He wasn't short of female attention but whenever a women tried to approach him, he flashed them his wedding band and they turned away without a second look but with men it was different they saw the wedding band on Caroline's finger and saw it as a challenge.

He watched her as she waited at the bar for her drink while talking with a group of women while her fingers tapped on the bar in time with the music that played.

'Is three or four ?'.

Caroline asked the women who where out celebrating her last night of freedom before her wedding who had invited her to have a shot with them but one shot had turned into two.

'This will be three'.

The women replied as her and her friends lifted their glasses clinking them with each other and Caroline,

They all laughed as Caroline looked over at Klaus who was staring at her as he took a sip of his own drink, she smiled as the bartender put her Martini in front of her and then looked at the women.

'Good luck with your wedding tomorrow'.

She walked away making her way through the crowd of people, when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her towards them.

The touch was too rough to be Klaus.

When she looked at the person who was pulling onto her, she found that it was some drunk college guy, who was good looking but the kind of guy who knew exactly how attractive he was and thought that every women would see him that way.

'What do we have here?'.

He asked his breath reeked of Tequila and it made her cringe.

'I'm married, let go of me'.

She snapped raising her hand, shaking her fingers at him but he only scoffed as he tightened his grip on her arm.

'Your husband must be an idiot to let you out of the house like that baby, you look good if I was your man I would make sure to keep you inside'.

'Well good thing that I'm not your baby then'.

She replied shaking herself free from his grip and storming towards Klaus was sitting but the guy didn't give up stalking after her when she had Klaus in her sight and pulling her around to face him again.

'Come on don't be like that, my name is Chris, I'm sorry why don't we take this party somewhere else'.

She looked at him in disbelief.

'What about I'm married don't you understand'.

'Oh I understand, I just don't care'.

He replied pulling her to him.

The one thing Chris didn't notice was that Klaus had seen him attempt to hit on his wife but knew that Caroline could handle herself but when he saw that his hands where all over her.

He snapped and pushed his way through the crowd just as Caroline threw her drink in his face which she followed with a slap.

'You stupid bitch'.

He yelled making everyone turn in their direction, he stepped towards her and she stepped back colliding with Klaus as he stepped in front of her.

He didn't even say anything as he shoved Chris to the closest wall.

'What did you call her?'.

His voice was calm too calm.

'She threw her drink in my face and slapped me, I can handle this man, it's not your problem'.

He replied smiling at Klaus like they where buddies and Klaus smiled back.

'Wrong answer'.

He slammed him against the wall again, his grip on his shirt tightening.

'I didn't know she was with you, I wouldn't have'.

'You wouldn't have what put your hands all over her'.

Klaus snapped.

'Look man I'm sorry but a chick comes into a club in a dress like that what do you think is going to happen'.

Klaus paused for a second, considering what has just been said to him.

'I expect that any decent man would understand that the words I'm married mean that she isn't interested not that they should continue to put there hands on her'.

'I just thought'.

'I get it you just thought whatever let me put my hands all over her'.

'You know what man, she came in her begging for it, it's not my fault you aren't enough for her'.

The punch connected with his face before he had a chance to react, Klaus watched him slump to the floor before pulling him up to his feet, his fist clenched as he landed another punch to his face and then one into his stomach which made him double over in pain.

Klaus turned to find that Caroline was nowhere to be seen and looked at Chris

'She isn't some chick, she is my wife, if you have hurt her in anyway, I will end you do you understand me?'.

Chris nodded trying not to look at Klaus whose eyes had turned deadly and disappeared into the crowd.

'Caroline'.

Klaus found her standing outside, shaking, a red mark on her arm from where Chris had gripped her arm tightly.

He slipped of his jacket and put it around her, his fingers under her chin tilting her head upwards so she would look at him.

'I'm sorry'.

He is shocked by her words.

'Your not the one who should be apologising, I should drag that sorry excuse for a man out here and make him apologise'.

His voice harsh as he turned back for the door but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

'He's not worth it, okay'.

He looks at her and nods.

'Let's go'.

His hand protectively on her lower back as they walk away in the direction of their hotel.

Once they are back in their room, she disappears to retrieve a bucket of ice, wrapping some in a towel.

Sitting beside him as she rests his hand in her lap placing the ice on his hand.

'I'm okay'.

He tells her moving her hair from her face as she sighs looking at his hand.

'Maybe we should have just stayed in none of this would have happened, I should have worn something else that wouldn't have brought attention to me'.

Her voice guilty and he stands up suddenly stunning her.

'Caroline'.

His voice is gentle as he takes her hands.

'You are stunning no matter what you wear, nobody should make you feel otherwise, you are beautiful'.

His words made her blush which made him smile.

It wasn't like he was lying, he saw it all her stunning beauty, cuteness and her shyness and he loved it all.

As he stared at her he remember he had something he wanted to know.

'Your dream this morning you never did get around to telling me what you were dreaming about?'.

'I told you I was dreaming about you?'.

She replies not understanding why he is now bringing this up.

He chuckles bring a hand to her hair, running his fingers through it.

'I wanted to what exactly I doing in this dream, that made you react in such lovely way'.

His voice sending shivers up her spine and all she can see is her dream version of him.

Maybe it was seeing him fight for her but she wants to tell him about her dream but is embarrassed to say the words out loud to him.

She leans into his side to whisper in her ear, he listens intently to her words, staring at her only when she moves back.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the room onto the balcony that over looks the city, lowers her to a chair.

No words are exchanged as he stares at her, running his hand up her bare leg.

His touch and the warm night air made her shiver

Her azure eyes locked on his and she noticed the dark passion brewing within his and her body shivered as thoughts of her dream came into her mind.

He leans between her legs, touching her face as he brings his lips to brush against hers, never fully kissing her.

He pulls as he tugs down the zip of the dress forcefully, she lifts her body from the chair so that he can remove the dress from her.

Still he doesn't speak as she crashes her lips to his, he moves his lips with hers.

They both breathed hard as they gazed at each other for a long moment.

His finger brushing over her bottom lip swollen and tempting.

He isn't even doing anything but her breathing had become uneven.

She bit her lip waiting for him to do something, his gaze doesn't change as he watches her making her feel like he is all over her but it's just his eyes.

He sees the wanting in her eyes as he slowly places a kisses from her ankle up her leg, listening as her breaths.

She lets out a sigh as he nips at her inner thigh soothing it with his tongue.

His hands on either side of her hips as he gathers the material of her underwear in his hands and pulls them down her legs.

She shivers from the cool air and he glares at her.

'Don't move'.

She looks at him, there is a look of danger in his eyes and she can't help how her body reacts to his stares.

He brings his lips to her inner thigh sucking on her skin as he brushes a finger against her making her arch her back.

'Don't move'.

He warns her again as he brushes a finger against her watching her a wicked smile on his lips.

'You want me touch you?'.

He demanded and she nodded biting her lips as she felt him push two fingers into her slowly making her whimper but she didn't move.

As he slowly moves his fingers inside her picking up the pace as her whimpers become higher in pitch.

She felt like she wasn't breathing as his fingers disappeared replaced by his tongue, it was hard to keep her hips from moving but he wrapped his hands around her hips to stop her movements as he brought her legs over his shoulders pulling her body lower down the chair.

She felt his teeth graze her clit and quivered as he did it again smirking against her skin.

She was gripping the sides of the chair with all her strength but he was weakening her with the insane movements of his tongue.

His fingers slip back inside her and he seems to have forgotten he told her not to move as he doesn't seem to notice or care that she is writhing in the seat as he curls his fingers deliciously inside of her as he nips at her clit again

'Too much'.

She gasps unable to hold back the pleasurable orgasm that is spreading through her, his fingers don't stop moving but move with more power as stares up at her.

Then his tongue is lapping at her through the powerful orgasm bring her to another as

as her back arches and her hips leave the chair, he holds onto her hips holding her up as he draws circles on her clit with his tongue.

Her eyes opening to see the stars above her as he lowered her back down to the chair as she regains her strength.

Lowering her legs to the floor as he brings his lips to her neck, she gasps as he cups a breast in his hands rolling her nipple between his fingers roughly and then repeats the action on the other.

'Turn around'.

He whispers darkly into her ear moving back as she stands up and turns so that her knees rest on the cool ground, her hands holding onto the legs of the chair.

She looks around to find that he is removing his own clothes and when he sees her staring at him he smirks as he comes back towards her his hands running up and down her sides.

A finger runs against her already sensitive skin and she quivers.

As he brings his hands to her hips, she feels his lips running up and down her spine, followed by his fingers as he runs his hand down her back as he slips himself inside of her slowly.

'Mm'.

He pulls back holding onto her hips as he thrust into her harder than before making her arms shake but she held herself up as he held onto her hip with one hand while the other cupped her a breast as it swung back and forth with his forceful movements.

All she could hear was his harsh breaths in her ear and her own moans of pleasure.

His hold on her is tight but she didn't care, he was only doing what she had asked him to but the only thing was he was better than any fantasy of him she had.

He was really there, he was in control of this and she loved it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

He brought her closer and closer every time, she could feel it burning inside of her, she was no longer on her hands and knees just her knees as he kissed her neck.

Hand resting flatly against her stomach, feeling the muscles of contract with their movements.

She couldn't help the sounds that escaped her lips as his brought his fingers between her thighs and slowly started to roll her clit between his fingers.

It was insane the feelings in her body as he pounded into her and touched her all at the same time.

She gasped as he pulled away and pulled her to her feet, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips as he slipped himself back inside of her.

Holding her up against the windows, the coolness of the glass made her moan as he tangled his hand into her hair and kissed her deeply.

Matching him thrust for thrust as he held onto her body.

She didn't even care that they were outside, it added a whole new passionate factor to their love making.

'Caroline'.

She heard him groan into ear as thrust gained thrusts, his fingers running through her hair with each movement.

Their eyes locked as she felt his movement change, her eyes fluttered close.

'Don't'.

She opened her eyes knowing what he meant, nodding wordlessly to what he wanted.

The familiar sensation filled their bodies, it was like nothing else she felt as their bodies reaching that point together.

Their eyes locking only made it more powerful.

He held up for what felt like hours as he carried her back inside to the coolness of the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

'I love you'.

She told him once he was laying beside her, kissing him lightly on the lips and he smiled softly.

'I love you too'.

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears adoringly, she laced their fingers together and smiled at him.

**Two Days Later.**

'Welcome home'.

Elena smiled as Caroline walked into her house to find her best friend waiting with Lydia who smiled as Caroline picked her up and kissed her baby.

'Mummy missed you baby'.

She whispered sweetly smoothing Lydia's blonde curls as Klaus walked through the door and smiled at the sight of his wife and his daughter.

Elena looked at them not one to disturb such a sweet family moment.

'Thank you for watching her'.

Klaus said as he followed Elena to the door and Elena nodded.

'It was my pleasure, she's an angel'.

He nodded looking over at Caroline as he took Lydia into the living room and smiled at Elena.

'That she is'.

**Sorry for the delay, battery problems but we are back so we just had a sneak peek at Klaus's angry side maybe we will be seeing it again who knows.**

**Let me know what you thought about the latest chapter.**


	6. I want to have your baby

**I want to have your baby.**

'I was thinking we go and see Kol and Bonnie later on?'.

Klaus said to Caroline as she got dressed for work, she felt her stomach turn and before he could say anything else she was in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, she felt him behind her as he held back her hair.

Once she felt that her stomach had nothing left to reject she stood up slowly, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out with water.

He stared at her as she walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, he placed a hand against her face.

'Your warm, how long have you been feeling like this?'.

She shrugged.

'I'm not sure really'.

Which was the truth she wasn't sure when she had started to feel nauseas.

'I don't think you should go into work today not if your ill, I can take the day of stay with you?'.

She shook her head.

'No don't be silly, I'll be fine on my own besides you said your not working all day right?'.

'True, I'll take Lydia to the sitter'.

She nodded as she kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed.

'Do you need anything?'.

He asked as he pulled the covers over her.

'No, I just need to sleep'.

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

'Rest, love'.

'Good morning Elena'.

Damon said with a smirk as Elena walked out of her room into her own bathroom to find Damon standing their in just a towel.

'Damon, I didn't know that you stayed last night'.

'Didn't Katherine mention it'.

He asked looking back at his reflection.

'No she didn't not that she mentions anything to me, like borrowing my car and then bringing back with hardly any gas or using all the hot water or throwing parties in my apartment'.

Her rant made Damon laugh.

'It's not funny I love my sister but I hate her surprise visits'.

'Well I'm the opposite I love when Katherine blows into town, I hate when she leaves but I love to watch her go'.

'Right, you know what I'm going to let you finish getting dressed or whatever it is your doing'.

She turned shutting the door behind as she returned to her bedroom, looking at her clock she still had time to make it Elijah's before he left for work use his shower and get her coffee fix that she so desperately needed another problem with having Katherine in her apartment, the lack of coffee.

'Don't you a sitter you normally leave her with?'.

Greta commented as she opened the gallery door for Klaus who was carrying Lydia ,he didn't answer instead his eyes answered her question.

'Sorry, what happened?'.

She asked as she followed him round to his office, she took Lydia from him as he went into his studio returning with a clean blanket for Lydia to crawl on.

'Sam's grandfather died last night'.

He told her as she put Lydia on the blanket who started to crawl around in circles which made Greta laugh.

'I need you to rearrange my meeting'.

'Of course what day would suit you best?'.

He shrugged as he took a couple of Lydia's toys out of her bag and put them on the floor for her.

'Thursday morning would be best'.

Greta nodded.

'I'll make the arrangements'.

She disappeared out of his office as he leaned down to look at Lydia who crawled towards him.

'bah'.

He smiled at her as she shoved her thumb in her mouth.

'Elena, what are you doing here?'.

Elijah asked as he opened the door to find Elena standing there with a bag in her hand.

'I'm in desperate need of a shower and coffee'.

She replied as she stepped inside and he smiled.

'Katherine'.

He asked and she nodded.

'Yes, she let Damon spend the night and he was in the shower this morning and I've gone without coffee for almost 3 days I can't do it any more Elijah, she is driving me crazy'.

He pulled her to him and smiled as he turned to open a draw and handed her a key.

'A key I tell you my sister is driving me crazy and you give me a key is this the key to the padded cell I am ultimately going to end up in'.

'No this is a key for my apartment which you are allowed to use whenever Katherine becomes to much for you or when you are in desperate need of coffee'.

She smiles at him as he touches her hair.

'Are you serious, giving me a key to your apartment is a pretty big step for us'.

'Of course I'm serious, you know I never make decision without thinking it through first'.

She nodded looking at the key and then at him as he kissed her.

'I have staff meeting that I can't be late for, make yourself at home'.

He told her kissing her cheek.

'He is going to be a handsome young man'.

Rebekah said as held her nephew who stared at her with curious hazel eyes while Kol smiled at his sister and his son.

'He takes after his father in that department'.

He replied which earned a scoff from Rebekah.

'Kol your far from handsome more generic pretty boy whose looks peaked in high school , any looks he has inherited are clearly those of his mother'.

She smirked at her brother.

'I love you too Bekah'.

Bonnie had given birth only three days before.

Kol had been by her side throughout the 16 hours of labour until she finally gave birth to their son Noah James Mikaelson.

This was the first time Rebekah was seeing her nephew, she had just returned from Chicago with Stefan and the twins after Zach's funeral.

'How is Bonnie?'.

Rebekah asked as Kol sat down, staring up to their bedroom window.

'Tired, I've been watching him while she sleeps'.

'It's good to hear your taking care of her, she needs rest her body just went through the most amazing experience'.

'I know'.

'I never thought I'd see the day that you would be settled down with a girlfriend and a baby'.

'You and me both what do you think Esther and Mikael will make of this all when we go to London?'.

'We aren't going to London for them, we are going for grandfather, he will be delighted to know that his name lives on through Noah'.

Kol nodded.

'I know that but Esther is clearly trying to be apart of his life again, we will no doubt run into her or both of them at some point'.

Rebekah sighed looking at Noah.

'Do you really want them to be part of our lives again after so long, after everything they've done'.

'Of course I don't but they are still our parents'.

'Yes and with parents like that I wonder how any of us where able to have children of our own'

Even though she told him she wanted to sleep, Caroline had found herself back in the bathroom.

She hadn't felt so ill in her life the only time she felt this way was when she was pregnant with Lydia.

The term morning sickness had a new meaning when Caroline was pregnant as her morning sickness became afternoon sickness and some occasions became evening sickness.

'Your home?'.

Rebekah smiled as she felt Stefan arms wrap around her.

'Yes, just in time to eat I see'.

He replied staring at the table.

'I like to keep you well fed on my days off'.

She said turning to face him.

'Hey'.

He said with a smile as he kissed her.

'How's baby Noah'.

He asked as he followed her inside to the kitchen.

'He's so cute and perfect, he looks more like Bonnie than Kol which is a good thing Kol wasn't exactly best looking baby, he looked like a bug'.

Stefan laughed.

'I guess you were the cutest Mikaelson baby'.

She nodded.

'Of course I was with Nikklaus being a close second'.

She smiled as she opened the fridge and took out two bottles of wine.

'White or Red'.

She asked, he pointed at the white.

'White it's always the safe option, you know how you get on the red'.

She stuck out her tongue as he took two glasses from the cupboard.

'I've managed to get three weeks of for London, all I need to do is confirm the dates'.

Stefan said once they were back in the garden.

'Good, Elijah is going to arrange the flights for five weeks from now, I know Nik's doesn't want to celebrate Lydia's first birthday around our parents and Noah won't be able to travel until then'.

She replied as she sat down and opened the wine.

'Are you okay with having to celebrate your own birthday in London?'.

She nodded.

'I have no choice besides I share birthday's with my grandfather, who I know is going to love you by the way, he's a fan of deep writers'.

'I'm not sure my editor would agree with on the deep part'.

'She doesn't appreciate your talent, she's lucky to have you as her client'.

He smiled as she poured him a glass of wine.

'You would say that you married me'.

She shook her head as she got out of her chair to sit in his lap.

'Stop it, you know how talented you are, I'm not the only one who has told you'.

Her hand on his face

'I know but sometimes I think Emily's right, I'm to deep, to real'.

'She's not right, okay your a great writer, Fitzgerald wasn't appreciated in his time and now he is considered one of the greats'.

He looked at her and she smiled.

'What I'm saying is he wrote what he wrote and didn't look back and you should do the same'.

Kol smiled as he walked into their bedroom to find Bonnie getting dressed.

She turned to face him with a matching smile as he walked towards hers

'How are you?'.

'I'm good, thanks for letting me sleep I guess I didn't realise how shattered I was'.

She leaned into kiss him and he smiled.

'You've been sitting with him for the last two nights, your bound to be tired'.

He told her as he sat on the bed taking her hand so she would look at him.

'Bonnie, you would tell me if your not feeling okay, I read that someone women struggle the first few days'.

He asked and she sighed as she sat beside him.

'I wake up sometimes at night and I sit in here with him in the dark and think am I going to be a good mum, am I enough for him.

I mean my mum walked out on me and my dad when I was 6, I don't want to do that to him or you.

You have been nothing but supportive and amazing, you could have walked away nine months ago when I told you I was pregnant it's not like it in either of our plans but you didn't.'.

'I would never do that'.

She nodded.

'I know that but what about me, what if one day it's all to much for me and I walk away, you'll be left to raise Noah on your own'.

Kol moved closer to her putting his arm around her.

'Your mum was an idiot for walking away from you, your not and never will be your mum, she was selfish for leaving you to grow up without a mother.

Your amazing Alexa,Lexi and Lydia, they love their aunt Bonnie'.

He squeezed Bonnie's hand gently as she stared to cry.

'I hate this why am I crying all I have done since I've come out of the hospital is cry'.

'It's normal your emotional, I don't expect you to be a ray of sunshine right now, Nik told me that after Caroline had Lydia, she couldn't be in the same room as him without screaming at him over something stupid and as for Rebekah you saw how moody she was after she had the twins'.

This made her laugh and he smiled.

'Come with me'.

He stood up taking her hand as he lead her out of the their room to Noah's nursery where he slept peacefully.

He lead her to the side of the crib as he squeezed her hand.

'He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as his mum, a mum who is going to love him unconditionally no matter and he is going to love you so much, just like I do'.

As she stared down at her son, he opened his eyes and staring up at her recognition in his eyes she put her hand into the crib and he instinctively held onto her finger.

'Your going to be fine Bonnie, I promise you'.

She turned away from Noah.

'I love you Kol'.

He smiled as he put his arms around her.

'I love you too'.

'I didn't expect you to be up'.

Klaus stated as he walked through the front door with a giggling Lydia to find Caroline cleaning, she turned to look at him and smiled.

'I was feeling better'.

'I can see that, I'm going to take her up'.

'Okay'.

She turned back round when he suddenly spun her around his arm around her waist while he held Lydia in the other and kissed her.

'Hi'.

'Hello'.

He smiled at her before turning to the stairs as she walked into the kitchen to pour him a drink.

After he put Lydia down in her room and turned on her monitor as he walked out of her room and walked into his own room.

Hanging his jacket on the back of a chair as he was walking towards the bathroom, he noticed something sticking out of Caroline's bag.

Which he picked up staring at it for a moment.

'So I was thinking of ordering in what are you in the mood for Thai or Italian?'.

Caroline asked as she walked upstairs and turned into their bedroom to find him sitting on the bed with the box in his hands.

His eyes meeting hers.

'What are you doing with that?'.

She asked stepping into the room.

'Are you pregnant?'.

He asked holding up the box and she shrugged.

'I'm late, I've been feeling ill for the last two weeks but I started throwing up a few days ago'.

She replied as he stood up and walked over to her.

'Why haven't you taken it?'.

He whispered.

'I don't know'.

She replied softly looking at him.

'Take the test, I'll wait'.

He told her putting the box in her hand and she looked it.

It felt like an eternity, as she paced back and forth in their bathroom her eyes going to clock as she waited for each second to pass by.

He sat on the edge of the bath watching her walk back and forth.

They had talked about a few months before when Lydia was only 5 months old having another child and they had both agreed that it would be too soon with Lydia being so young but she was a couple weeks shy of being a year old and things had changed.

'It's time'.

He looked at her as she picked up the test from the side, her hands clearly shaking as she turned the test over and stared at it and then she cried.

'It's negative, I'm not pregnant'.

She turned to look at him and he stood up.

'Are you disappointed?',

She asked wiping her eyes.

'With you never are you?'.

She nodded.

'I know it's silly because it was never a guarantee but I was hoping that I was, I guess I've been thinking about it for a while ever since we came back from New York about trying for another baby, would you want another baby?'.

She asked softly and he nodded as he leaned into kiss her tenderly.

'I want nothing more than to make another baby with you Caroline'.

He regretted so much about not being around when Caroline was pregnant with Lydia, he was always travelling, he missed so many important appointments, seeing her first scan or hearing her heartbeat for the first time.

Now he was finally settled and put his family above travelling, the thought of another baby coming into their lives didn't seem so crazy.

He would be around for her this time around, she wouldn't have to go through anything alone.

'Really?'.

'Yes'.

He chuckled as took her in his arms.

'I can't believe we are really going to do this make another baby'.

'I hope it's another girl just as beautiful as her sister and her mother'.

Caroline shook her head.

'Another girl don't you have enough women in your life'.

'What's one more'

He smirked as she smiled.

'You know while Lydia's napping we could practice'.

She bit her lip as she stared at him, laughing as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

**A nice short sweet chapter.**

**So what do you think of another baby for Klaus and Caroline.**

**The group will be London bound after the next chapter which will be Lydia's birthday and Caroline will receive some unexpected news.**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

It was bright and warm afternoon in Mystic Falls, the perfect day for friends and family to get together and celebrate Lydia's first birthday.

Klaus was downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast while in the dining room Elijah set the table.

An air of peacefulness filled the air as upstairs, Elena and Caroline walked into Lydia's room to find her standing in her crib supporting herself by holding onto the side.

She started to bounce up and down when they stuck their heads round the door.

'Ma'.

Lydia looked up with a wide smile

'Happy Birthday little one'.

She said reaching into the crib to pick up her daughter who smiled as Caroline placed

kisses over her face.

'Who else will be joining us for breakfast?'.

Elijah asked as he walked into the kitchen, looking at Klaus who was cutting up fruit for Lydia.

'It's just us, Kol and Bonnie have taken Noah for his 6 week check up and the girls have a dance lesson so Stefan and Rebekah will be here later for the barbecue'.

He replied as he handed Elijah a jug of orange juice and followed him into the dining room as they heard the sound of Elena and Caroline singing happy birthday to Lydia who was laughing in pure delight as Caroline carried her downstairs to the dining room.

Elijah turned as Caroline walked into the room and kissed her on the cheek and then leaned down to kiss Lydia.

Klaus put the bowl onto the table as he kissed Caroline.

'Go to daddy'.

Caroline passed Lydia to him as she picked up a strawberry and smiled as Klaus lifted their daughter into the air and then kissed her on both cheeks.

'Wow you went all out with breakfast'.

Elena exclaimed.

'Well it's Lydia's first birthday it's celebration of the day she came into Nikklaus and Caroline's lives'.

Elijah told her putting his arm around her waist.

'It should be her birthday everyday if we get treated to pancakes,French toast, waffles, bacon and fruit'.

'Only the best for my daughter'.

Klaus replied as Elijah pulled out a chair for Elena.

Klaus put Lydia into her high chair while Caroline went to pour coffee just as the door bell rang.

'I'll get it'.

She called out as she opened the door to find Alison standing at the door.

'Alison what are you doing here, I'm not working this weekend it's my daughter's birthday'.

'I know but we just got asked to plan a party and you were personally requested'.

'Personally requested by who?'.

Alison opened her bag and pulled out a black folder and opened it skimming through some paper.

'Carol Lockwood'.

She was about to say something when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around just as Klaus walked out of the kitchen looking between her and Alison.

'Alison we'll discuss this first thing on Monday, okay'.

She shut the door before Alison had a chance to say anything else and turned to look at Klaus.

'Your in popular demand I see'.

'Something like that but whatever it is will have to wait today is about Lydia'.

He nodded she walked towards him and stopped her.

'I can't believe it was a year ago today that she came into our lives'.

_He rushed into the hospital running through corridors until he found his way to the maternity unit, where Stefan was sitting but he stood up once he saw his brother in law rush into the unit._

_'Stefan where is she?'._

_He asked not bothering to catch his breath he had rushed to be by her side._

_He missed to much but this was the one thing he didn't want to miss the birth of his first child._

_'Nik, your here'._

_He looked up as Rebekah walked out of a room and he walked over to her._

_'Caroline'._

_She looked at him as he came to her side and kissed her forehead._

_'Your here'._

_She whispered as he took her hand and smiled._

_'I wouldn't miss this'.._

_He told her._

_'How is she doing?'._

_He asked the doctor as he turned to face them._

_'She is doing very well, in fact we think your ready to start pushing, Mrs Mikaelson'._

_He said looking at Caroline who stared at Klaus._

_'I'm scared'._

_She told him and he nodded._

_'I know but I am going to be here with you, I'm not going anywhere'._

_He brushed his lips against hers._

_He stayed by her side the whole time taking the pain when she squeezed his hand, wiping her tears as they fell from her eyes and whispering words of reassurance into her ear when she told him that she couldn't do it._

_After 12 hours of labour, Caroline finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl._

_'I can't believe she's really here'._

_Caroline said with a small smile as the baby held onto her fingers._

_'She's beautiful'._

_He told her as he sat beside her on the bed, she moved so that there was space from him._

_'What should we name her?'._

_Caroline asked looking at him as he stared at their child, she was so small but yet so perfect._

_'Lydia'._

_He answered looking at her and then at the Lydia as she let out a small yawn which made them both smile._

_'Lydia I like it, Lydia Elizabeth Mikaelson'._

'The 12 hours of labour will always be worth it'.

Caroline told him looking into his eyes as he places his hands on her stomach.

'Are you two planning on joining us?'.

Elena asked as she walked out of the dining room to find them standing in their embrace and Caroline nodded as she looked at her friend.

'Of course we are'.

She said taking Klaus's hand as they walked into the dining room, Lydia's eyes followed her parents as they sat on either side of her high chair.

Rebekah was looking through a old photo-album when Stefan walked into their bedroom, the girls had been picked up by Poppy's mum and taken to their dance class.

He lay back on the bed beside her turning his head to look at the photo album.

'Is that you?'.

He asked touching a picture and she nodded.

'Yes, me and Henrik, he was 8 months when this photo was taken'

She turned the page and to reveal another photo of Henrik as a baby with a man Stefan didn't recognise.

'Who is that?.

'My eldest brother Finn, the one who turned on Nikklaus with our parents, always the golden boy always making sure never to disappoint our parents but I've heard he got married to Sage, that must have been the only thing he did to upset our parents'.

'Who is Sage'.

'Sage was Finn's promiscuous girlfriend, his little secret, he used to sneak out of the house to meet her when I was younger, Elijah was always covering for him.

It's funny at one point we where all so close, keeping each others secrets and then we lost Henrik and everything fell apart.

Mikael made as choose, how could he do that to his children, making them pick a side like it was a matter of debate, it was horrible watching him break Nik down and now Esther seeks redemption for her choices, I can't'.

He surprised her as he leaned into kiss her.

'Stefan'.

He smiled against her lips as she said his name softly.

He told her.

'I don't mean to be but going through this album looking at the family we used to be.

Henrik wouldn't have wanted this for us, he would have wanted us to stick by each other, he was the glue in our family even though he was the youngest he made everything okay, he was always by Nik's side'.

She turned the pages until she found what she was looking for and showed Stefan, it was a picture of a teenage Klaus with a smiling Henrik on his shoulders. There where a few more photos a mixture of Klaus and Henrik but some with Rebekah,Klaus and Elijah or Kol and Henrik.

'He was clearly his favourite but it didn't bother upset us, we knew Henrik loved us all'.

She smiled as she touched Henrik's smiling face and then paused as she looked at the picture on the next page the whole family on Henrik's last birthday, she was standing in front of Finn between Elijah and Kol while Mikael and Esther stood on either side of Henrik.

'Where's Klaus?'.

Stefan asked noting that his friend and brother in law was absent from the photo.

'Who do you think was taking the photo, the last photo we would take as a family and he wasn't even included, none of us expected that 6 hours later Henrik would be gone'.

She sighed

'He would have loved today, I'm sorry I forget how much I miss him sometimes'.

Stefan took the album from her as he put his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder.

'It's okay'.

She looked at him as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

'I'm sure Henrik would want you to be happy, remember the good times you shared'.

She nodded.

'I know he would have loved today, he loved birthday's even when it wasn't his own'.

'Where's our girl'.

Klaus turned around as Caroline walked into the kitchen dressed for the day in lace cami and black shorts.

'With Elijah'.

He smiled.

'Okay I have to go to the bakery and pick up the cake, do we need anything else while I'm out there'.

'Nothing comes to mind'

'Great, oh can you get Lydia's Moses basket from the attic for Noah'.

'I did that first thing this morning, I'll put it in Lydia's room'.

She smiled as he walked over to him leaning up to kiss him just as Elena walked into the room.

'Sorry, we better go the bakery closes in 40 minutes'.

Caroline sighed as Klaus kissed her on the cheek and turned her around to face Elena.

'Go get the cake'.

The sound of children laughing, conversation and music filled the air as Kol and Bonnie.

'There she is the birthday girl.

Kol smiled warmly as his niece crawled in his direction, stopping to stare at baby Noah as Bonnie leaned down to her level so that she could see her new cousin.

Lydia stared at Noah as she sat up, Bonnie who nodded at her.

'It's okay'.

Lydia smiled as she touched Noah's hand the younger baby staring at her cooing softly as he held onto her own small fingers which made Lydia smile as he cooed some more.

'Hey, how was his check up everything good?'.

Caroline asked as she appeared behind them, Kol nodded as he turned to look at her.

'Everything was fine, he's growing like a weed'.

Caroline laughed and smiled as she looked at Lydia who couldn't take her eyes of Noah as he let out a small yawn.

'You can put him down in Lydia's room, Klaus set up the Moses basket'.

She said told Bonnie as she stood up while Lydia looked up and then at Caroline her arms outstretched to her mum as she picked her up.

'I'm going to put him down'.

Bonnie said turning to Kol who nodded touching his sons head.

'I'll come up in a little bit, let me go say hello to my brothers'.

He kissed Bonnie and smiled at Lydia before disappearing outside.

'Poppy,Millie and Alexa be careful'.  
Rebekah called out to Alexa as she ran around the garden playing hide and seek with Millie and Poppy.

While Lexi lay on a blanket near her with Rosie and Lucy staring up at the clouds.

Caroline had told Rebekah that it would be okay for them to bring friends to Lydia's party as most of the children there would be under 3.

'Mummy that cloud looks like a puppy'.

Rebekah looked up at the cloud that Lexi was pointing at to her it looked like any other cloud but to the mind of a child the clouds looked like so many different things but as she stared at it she could see the shape of a floppy eared puppy in the cloud.

'I can see that, what else can you see?'.

Lexi at her mum then smiled.

'I see daddy with ice cream'.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder as Stefan approached holding 4 ice cream cones, the girls sat up as Stefan walked over and handed them each a cone and then turned to Rebekah.

'Chocolate chip'.

She smiled as he offered her the cone.

'My favourite'.

Across the garden Elijah and Klaus where discussing the small details of the family trip to London.

'I've found a house for us to rent, considering a hotel wouldn't be the best option not with two babies and the twins'.

'Where's the house?'.

Klaus asked turning his attention to the grill as he turned burgers.

'Greenwich 6 bedroom closes enough to be near grandfather but further enough for us not to run into our parents'.

'How much are we talking rent wise?'.

'Well we are going to be there for a month but I'm sure that grandfather will insist that we take use of his country house but I've looked into the rent for the month and it's around £18,870 for the month'.

Klaus considered this figure before nodding.

'That sounds reasonable considering the size of the property'.

'Klaus I need you'.

He turned away from Elijah to look at his wife who stood less than five feet away hand on her hip and he raised his lips in a smirk.

'Excuse me Elijah'.

Elijah chuckled looking between the two of them as Klaus went to follow after Caroline as she disappeared around the sound of the house.

While he went to join Kol,Bonnie and Elena.

'Where are you love'.

Klaus asked as he found himself standing alone with Caroline nowhere in sight.

'I'm right here'.

She said stepping out from between two roses bushes a bottle of champagne one hand, two glasses in the other.

She walked over to him and put a glass in her hand as she opened the champagne before pouring him a glass and then herself one.

He kinked an eyebrow as she put the bottle down.

'What are we drink too?'.

He asked as she started to sway her hips to the song that was playing.

'To us for surviving the first year of being parents'.

'To us'.

He repeated as they raised their glasses together sharing a smile as they each took a sip from their glasses and then she took his glass from him and rested it beside the bottle as she did with her own.

He could hear the voices of their family and friends and looked at her taking her hand as he pulled her into the cellar shutting the door behind them.

Her arms coming around his neck as she played with his hair, laughing into his ear as he picked her up and carried her over to an old table.

'We can't be long, I need to get Lydia up soon'.

She whispered as he pecked at her lips.

'I can be quick'.

He whispered as he hitched her legs at his hips, thankful that she had changed into a dress after coming back from the bakery.

The wooden frame shook beneath her as she tried to hold onto something anything that she could get hand onto.

His hand around her waist as held her, the material of her dress pushed up to her hips as he rocked into her.

Kissing any part of her skin that his lips could make contact with.

'Where is Nik and Caroline?'.

Rebekah asked as her and Stefan came to join Elena,Elijah,Kol and Bonnie after leaving the girls inside with a movie and food.

'Caroline was in need of his assistance'.

He replied with a chuckle which made Kol smirk.

'Assistance'.

Rebekah asked then realised why her brothers where smirking and made a face.

'Seriously I can they not keep their hands of each other for five minutes'.

Kol chuckled.

'Of course not have you not heard, they are trying for baby number 2 and that requires practice'.

The thought of her brother and friend having sex was the last thing she wanted on her mind.

'They do realise that's what bedrooms are for?'.

Elena commented as she tried not to laugh at the look on Rebakah's face.

'I'm sure they do but that has never stopped them before, speak of the devils'.

Kol nodded in the direction of Caroline and Klaus stumbled back into the garden, his hands around her waist as he kissed her neck making her laugh.

They seemed oblivious to their family watching them as they made their way back to the party.

'Can you two at least try and control yourselves until we leave'.

Rebekah a called out to them making them stare at her.

'Leave them alone their in love'.

Stefan told her as she looked at him.

'We are in love and we can control ourselves'.

'Well that's not entirely true now is it'.

He stood up and pulled her from her seat making her laugh as he kissed her.

Receiving groans from Elijah and Kol who diverted their eyes while Klaus laughed as he let Caroline go and headed inside to check on Lydia.

'Hi little guy'.

Bonnie smiled as she picked up her son, she turned around as she heard the door open behind her and Klaus walked in smiling at her as he walked over to her and touched Noah's hair.

'How's he doing?'.

He asked her looking over at Lydia who was rubbing her own eyes with small fists as she blinked a few times.

'He's doing well almost 14 pounds if you can believe it'.

She said looking at Noah.

'He's going to be a strong one are you sure he's Kol's son'.

They both laughed as he turned to pick up Lydia.

'Da'.

He smiled picking up his daughter and then looked at Bonnie

'I heard that you and Caroline maybe trying for another baby'.

'We are'.

'I think that's great, she'd love a little brother or sister'.

Klaus looked at Lydia who now seemed insistence to be on the floor and not in her father's arms.

'Katherine, what are you doing here?'.

Elena asked as she spotted her sister walk into the garden.

'I came to tell you I'm leaving'.

'Your leaving?'.

Katherine nodded.

'Don't look so sad, I thought you'd be happy to have your apartment back'.

'Just because I complain about the mess you make doesn't mean I don't like having you around your my sister, where are you heading?'.

'Ibiza and from there who knows'.

Elena laughed.

'What about Damon does he know your leaving?'.

Katherine nodded.

'Yes'.

'You know he really cares about you Katherine maybe even loves you'.

'I know and maybe I love him but as Mr Capote taught us you can never love a wild thing'.

Elena was slightly jealous that Katherine lived her life so freely, after their parents died Katherine had left home after Elena and Jeremy went to live with Jenna.

College was never part of her plans not one to be settled somewhere to long.

Not that Katherine needed it she was already smart something teachers always told their parents when ever they had to in and speak to them.

Katherine sailed through high school with amazing grades even though she used to climb out of her bedroom window and sneak out to party with Damon.

_'Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you'_

_Happy Birthday to Lydia_

_Happy Birthday to you _

'They have worn themselves out'.

Rebekah told Stefan as they came to a stop in front of their house, looking the the mirror, he saw Lexi had passed out her copy of where the wild things are resting on her lap, while Alexa stared at them, her eyes closing and opening as she tried to fight of sleep.

'I guess the sugar high had to come to end at some point'.

He said softly as he took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car and opened the back door as he unbuckled Lexi who opened her eyes to look at him.

'Daddy'.

He nodded as she put her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the car.

Rebekah smiled at him as she took Alexa's hand and followed him to the front door.

'Do you want warm milk?'.

Rebekah asked looking at Alexa who nodded.

'Okay, go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll bring you some'.

Alexa took Stefan's hand and went upstairs with him.

Helping Lexi out of her shoes while Alexa changed for bed and climbed under the covers while Stefan helped Lexi change before tucking her in.

He leaned down by her bedside, smoothing back her hair as he placed a kiss to her forehead and then turned to Alexa who stared at him with her mother's blue eyes as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Here's your milk, sweetie'.

Rebekah walked into the room, handing the milk to Alexa who took a couple of sips wiping the milk from around her mouth with her sleeve.

Stefan took the glass and put it on her bedside as Rebekah walked over to Lexi whispering something into her ear that made Lexi smile before she placed a kiss on Rebekah's cheek turning to Alexa who hugged her mum.

'Goodnight girls'.

Stefan said as he switched on their night light their room coming alive with stars.

'Love you'.

Alexa said to them as she shuffled under her covers, they looked over at Lexi who had passed out her arm hanging out of the bed.

'We love you too, sweetie'.

Rebekah replied as they walked out closing the door leaving it open slightly as they headed downstairs.

'I think we can say that her first birthday party was a success'.

Caroline looked over her shoulder as Klaus walked into the living room with a glass of scotch in his hand.

'That we can'.

He sat next to her sighing as she took the glass out of his hands and took a sip.

'You know could have just asked for a glass'.

'God no I hate scotch'.

'Then why are you drinking mine'.

He asked taking the glass back from her as she laughed as she stood up and took the glass from him and placed it on the coffee table.

'What are you up too?'.

He asked as she stepped in front of him bringing her legs to either side of his hips as she lowered herself into his lap, playing with his necklaces.

'Nothing'.

She replied as ran her fingers through his hair leaning into kiss him.

His lips tasted sweet from the cake he had eaten and bitter from the scotch he was drinking.

Her fingers gliding across his lips

She touched his lips as he stared at her.

'Ma'.

She turned to look at the monitor and laughed.

'To be continued'.

She stood up and walked out of the living room upstairs to where Lydia was bouncing in her cot.

While Caroline went upstairs, he opened the photo-album that Rebekah had left for him and stared at the pictures of him and Henrik.

_They had been out at the lake for the last 20 minutes, Henrik had insisted that he take him and being one not to refuse his little brother he agreed with the rest of the siblings to join them after this excluded Finn who declared that he was to old to take part in their birthday tradition._

_He watched as Henrik laughed with childlike innocence as he skated around the ice, looking in Klaus direction with a wide smile._

_'Nik look at me'._

_He called as he started to skate backwards, laughing as he did and then everything fell silent._

_'Henrik'._

_Klaus ran across the ice slipping a few times, he hadn't bothered to put on skates as he rushed to find his brother who had disappeared._

_It was so dark but he knew where he had last since Henrik, finding only his scarf on the ice and then he heard the sound of splashing._

_He rushed to the side where the ice had cracked, in the moonlight he could make out his Henrik's arms frantically thrashing as he tried to keep himself above water._

_'Henrik'._

_He came to the side where the ice had broken away, pieces of ice floated in the water with Henrik as he tried to save himself._

_Grabbing his arms he pulled him out, he was breathing but barely, his small body shaking._

'Klaus'.

He broke out from his memory at the sound of Caroline's voice.

'I'm coming'.

He replied as he looked at the album and closed it, tucking it under the sofa as he headed upstairs.

Caroline smiled at him as she sat on the bed with Lydia who was bouncing up and down on her lap.

'Are you okay?'.

She asked concerned noticing the look on his face and he nodded as he walked over to them kissing the top of Lydia's head and then kissing her.

'I'm fine'.

He smiled as he climbed onto the bed beside her.

**Another chapter in a day.**

**I'm spoiling you guys.**

**The next chapter will be the one when they all head to London.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
